


Fate

by softyooh



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyooh/pseuds/softyooh
Summary: Yoohyeon finds herself attaining a scholarship that earns her a spot in a school where social class divides its students, and the most powerful student in school seems to have her eyes on her.





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Third years: Minji, Bora, Siyeon, Handong  
> Second years: Gahyeon, Yoohyeon, Yoobin 
> 
> -Characters Introduction- 
> 
> Yoohyeon: Barely getting by with the money she earns from her night shifts at a coffee shop, the scholarship was her ticket to success, until she realises the troubles & drama it came along
> 
> Minji: Student Council President of Somnia High, private academy for the Elites in SK, her family are powerful politicians with highest authority. Her family possesses “Power".
> 
> Dami/ Yoobin: only Siyeon, Minji and her childhood friend gets to call her Yoobin, her family ancestors are of prestigious noble blood, her family possesses “Status”  
> Siyeon: her family monopolises media and entertainment in SK, her family possesses “Wealth”
> 
> Together Minji, Siyeon and Yoobin are the “Iron Three” of Somnia High, possessing the most influence.
> 
> SuA/ Bora: Daughter of a famous celebrity, aspiring to be world famous dancer  
> Handong: Daughter of the Head of Somnia High, childhood friends w Yoobin but their r/s turned sour since High school  
> Gahyeon: Daughter of SK’s two most successful lawyers
> 
> Inspired by the K-drama 'The Inheritors' and others, not all the credits can go to me :]

Yoohyeon yawned as she cleared the counter. She had been studying for the past few hours before her night shift at the 24 hours coffee place and it was nowhere near the end of her shift. The coffee shop was vintage in design and it had a decent amount of daily customers, but the best part about the place was that it had a clear view of Somnia High, her dream school. 

There it stood, Somnia High, the building’s overwhelming presence had towered over all its neighbouring buildings. Its infrastructure screams success. 

Call it ambition or even greed, like the majority of the student population, Yoohyeon wished she was a student in Somnia High. It was a school of elites, only those with obnoxious amount of wealth, power and status are invited to attend. But Yoohyeon knew there was no way someone like her could get in there, not unless she had the scholarship. The scholarship that was in such great demand, it was nicknamed the ‘golden ticket to success’. 

_Cling_

The shop’s bell rang and Yoohyeon immediately snapped out of it, her back straightened as she combed the loose ends of her hair behind her ear. 

It was almost 1am, Yoohyeon read the clock, before staring bewilderedly at the customer.

The customer uttered no words, not even sparing a glance at Yoohyeon as she sat at the seat beside the window, the seat that had the clearest view of Somnia High. 

With time to spare, Yoohyeon decided to take the initiative to approach the customer. “What would you like to drink?” She spoke softly, in fear her voice would startle the customer. 

Finally, the customer’s eyes met with Yoohyeon’s. The customer had an alluring pair of eyes that glimmered under the dim orange lights and her red luxurious hair flowed imperfectly yet ever so attractively. Her expression was unreadable, her voice sounded tired yet therapeutic at the same time.

“Anything you recommend.”

“Sure, give me a moment.” Yoohyeon smiled shyly, her heartbeat quickened slightly by the customer’s attractive demeanour. 

Soon enough, the drink was served to the customer. It was nothing special, just a hot choco with a pump of caramel. Sweet, much like the customer’s scent. 

“Thank you.”

Yoohyeon nodded slightly, acknowledging the customer’s thanks. 

* * *

“Please don’t mind me, I will be studying, but if you need anything, feel free to tell me.” Yoohyeon broke the silence. 

The customer did not respond, only silently observing Yoohyeon as she took her materials out of her bag, settling at another table that was beside the customer’s.

Flipping through the first pages of her notes, Yoohyeon’s eyes were just skimming through the lengthy paragraphs. It was difficult for Yoohyeon to ignore the customer’s stare.

Hopelessly distracted, Yoohyeon lifted her head, her eyes meeting the customer’s once more.

“You’re studying for the High School entrance exam?” There was finally a slight hint of life in the customer’s words.

“Yea,” Yoohyeon hesitated. “Wait actually no, I’m already in High school.” She scratched the back of neck shyly. “I’m trying to get a scholarship.”

“Oh?” Yoohyeon saw the slight twitch of the customer’s eyebrow. “To where?”

“Somnia High.”

“Ah.” The customer let out a wistful smile. “All the best.” 

“Thank you.”

And the two shared no more words as time past slowly. 

* * *

Yoohyeon struggled to regain her concentration. Economics Market Failure was difficult enough to digest, and the customer’s stare was not making it any easier for Yoohyeon. 

The customer studied the creases on Yoohyeon’s forehead and the slight pout on her face. She noticed how Yoohyeon’s eyes were restless, her fingers tracing the edge of the book. 

“Perhaps, I can accompany you for the rest of your shift? I may know a thing or two about scholarship exams.” The customer finished the last sip of the hot choco.

“Really?” Yoohyeon’s face lit up in absolute delight. “I mean, yes please, thanks!”

In a competition with her odds being merely 1 in 4000 students, Yoohyeon knew how slim her chances were. But with debts uncleared, the scholarship was her last straw. Yoohyeon really needed any help she could get. 

The two spent the rest of the Yoohyeon’s night shift at the coffee place, under the dim orange light. 

* * *

“Thank you for your help,” Yoohyeon thanked for the millionth time, as she blushed. “Do come again! The next coffee will be on me.”

Yoohyeon saw the customer’s pupils expanding slightly, perhaps in shock. 

“Do you always take the night shift here?” The customer‘s previously unreadable expression had softened over the night.

“Yes.”

“Then I will see you again.”

In a quiet night, Yoohyeon found her heart pumping louder than never before. 

* * *

“Sounds foolish to me.” An uninvited guest interrupted the meeting in Somnia High’s Student Council Room, casually grabbing a chair and kicking her leg up onto the table. 

Her sudden appearance disrupted the order of the committee as gasps escaped the mouths of the stunned students, their murmurs poked at the Student Council President’s ears. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

“We’ll end here for today.” The Student Council President announced, not looking at the guest’s direction. She was unbothered by her intrusion, and most definitely not surprised. 

Upon cue, the rest of the committee streamed their way out of the Student Council Room, leaving the three behind. 

“Siyeon,” Minji closed her eyes. The mere sight of the intruder was starting to put her off. “We were having a meeting.”

“And I’m here to give my input.” Siyeon shrugged, shaking her leg that was still on the table. “So what’s this stupid meeting about? Somnia High is going to accept a normie?”

The third person, Secretary of the Student Council, Yoobin does not answer her question. “That was supposed to stay within our committee.”

“Geez,” Siyeon gave an incredulous laugh. “Exclusive much? I could’ve been in the committee.” She lifted her chin to scratch her neck. “But I chose not to.”

“Something doesn’t tell me so.” Yoobin said without a change in her neutral expression. 

Siyeon frowned. “What doesn’t tell you so?”

“Your tie.” Yoobin’s eyes were fixated on Siyeon’s creased collar and exposed first button. Siyeon’s inadequate attire was unsettling and her missing tie was an eyesore to the prim and proper Secretary of Student Council. 

“Siyeon, wear your tie. Yoobin, please get her out of here.” Minji sighed, her words were commanding but her tone was lacking. Even as the Student Council President, she knew she could not command the other two. 

Yoobin’s ancestors were of noble warlords, the pure noble blood runs through her family’s bloodline. When you think of them, you think of status. Other families might be way richer, but they'll never reach the status of Yoobin’s family unless they can marry their way in. 

But behind every influential family like Yoobin’s, there's a huge load of funds and sponsored money. And that was where Siyeon’s family come in. 

Siyeon’s family was the corporate elite, they monopolise all forms of media in South Korea and due to the recent increasing trend in consumption of media and entertainment, Siyeon’s family’s monetary influence is indisputable.

And lastly, Minji’s family. They were the bureaucratic elites. Minji’s father was a senior bureaucrat there and he’s got a network of loyal puppets beneath him. It would take beyond a revolution to unroot Minji’s family from the political system. The authority that Minji’s family possesses was the basic stepping stone Yoobin and Siyeon’s families needed to even do whatever they wanted. It was a country with laws, after all. 

And because of how closely tied their interests are, the three families rely on each other, like 3 unbudging pillars. But they must not be too close. If an inheritor of a pillar were to marry an inheritor of one of the other two pillars, it will create an imbalance, an imbalance so great that it could lead to all the pillar’s destruction. 

That was the basis of their relationship. Superficial yet deadly. 

“I will leave on my own.” Siyeon stood, kicking the chair as she did. “But I won’t wear a tie.”

And the other two knew that it was more than just an act of defiance. Siyeon hated it. She hated the idea of having something around her neck, fearful of the air ending in her throat. The rules of their world held them on chokehold, and it was suffocating. 

* * *

“I’m taking my leave now.” Yoobin said, not looking up as she arranged the slips of budget plan in her folder. 

“Yoobin.” 

The short haired lifted her gaze, only to see Minji’s facade shedding before her. 

“Ishikii.” Minji’s voice was tired. “I will be engaging Ishikii.”

Yoobin lets out a long breath. “That Japanese politician’s daughter?” Yoobin’s previously neutral tone had a slip of surprise. It was not Minji’s sudden engagement announcement that surprised Yoobin, but the pain strangling Minji’s voice that did.

“When will it be?”

The red haired felt her teeth biting on her tongue as her mouth spoke the words. “Graduation night.” She had less than 1 year to change her fate.

“Congrats in advance.” Yoobin said slowly, her fingers gliding along the rim of the file. She then joked weakly, though it hardly came off with any humour. “Way in advance.”

Minji could only offer a small smile. 

“There’s something more...” The short haired second year watched the third year approach the door. There were more than gravity in each step Minji took. “Right?”

The third year loosened the tie around her neck, her shoulders slumped. 

“You’re implying that I like someone.” Minji began in an irritated tone, turning her head back at the other. “That sounds foolish.” 

It wasn’t the first time Yoobin heard that phrase that day. 

“You never cared about Mr Kim’s arrangements for you,” Yoobin stated, taking the file with her when she joined by Minji’s side. “It seems like you have someone in your heart.”

The trio knew, they knew that in their world, love is unsound, illogical and most definitely, foolish. 

Their world was never the same anyway. Their world does not recognize emotions as a trait that makes them human but rather as a parasite that they need to get rid off. They can never let their emotions cloud their choices. And in their world, marriage symbolised the unification of two companies. It was never for love, always for political reasons — nothing more, nothing less. 

That was the unspoken rule.

Yoobin knew that too. But she knew more than that. “Sometimes the heart doesn’t follow the mind.” She spoke, her tone sounding with experience. "Love is irrational."

Minji understood what Yoobin meant. They were both familiar with each other’s secrets, after all.

And yet there was nothing they could do, not unless they were willing to severe the ties with their family — to give up their entire identity.

* * *

The Student Council President closed her eyes as she rubbed her temples. 

Who was the coffee girl? Why would a mere coffee girl who has zero net value in the market intrigue Minji? It was unsound in all areas for the Student Council President, with the qualifications to marry a royalty, to be invested in her. 

Minji’s knuckles hit the surface of the table of the coffee place as she stared at the girl, who was busy behind the counter, at the coffee machine.

Perhaps it was her genuine smile, the smile that carried no worries; her endearing clumsiness, causing her to trip once in a while; her soothing voice, the voice that melted the ice between them. But the Student Council President couldn’t comprehend. She couldn’t comprehend, the tingling feeling in her heart that stretched all over her mind. 

_Love is irrational._

That thought ran through Minji’s mind over and over. The thought of herself falling for that coffee girl was terrifying. She knew all the possible outcomes, all of which ended badly. 

But for now, Minji just wanted to rest her mind from all the worries. 

“Here.” Yoohyeon was careful as she placed the drink before her regular customer. 

“Thank you.” Minji quietly watched at her with a fond smile, feeling a wave of contentment washing over her. It was a relaxing kind of sensation to think that all she needed to be happy right now was to just drink the hot choco and watch Yoohyeon study. 

And so, every night, Minji had only one place to go, and it wasn’t her house. 

* * *

“Thank you for today, once again,” Yoohyeon smiled. 

_Ah, there it was, the smile that Minji had been waiting for._

“Yoohyeon.” 

Yoohyeon blinks at Minji, taken aback, looking like she has about a thousand things whizzing through her mind. It was the first time, since their encounter a week ago, that Minji had called her just by her name. It was always ‘Kim Yoohyeon’.

“Yea?” Yoohyeon looked at Minji expectantly. But Minji uttered nothing, just silently observing the coffee girl who awkwardly fidgeted in her seat. 

“All the best.” At last, Minji averted her eyes away from Yoohyeon who was increasingly uncomfortable. 

The scholarship examination was the next day, and the results would be released soon after. It would be a lie to say that Yoohyeon wasn’t nervous. 

“Don’t be nervous.” Minji spoke, almost as though she could read Yoohyeon’s mind. “I’m sure you’ll do just fine.” 

Deep down, Yoohyeon wondered, if there was more to the cause of her rapid heartbeat than her exam anxiety. Perhaps it was the fluttery feeling that tickled her heart, warming her insides in that cold night. 

“I-” Yoohyeon stuttered in panic when she saw the red haired standing up. “I was wondering if you could tell me your name.” 

Yoohyeon fumbled with her fingers shyly. “You know, after knowing you for a week.”

But to her surprise, the red haired only laughed. It was not the hysterical laugh, neither was it the pretentious laugh, but rather a soft and light hearted one. That was the first time Yoohyeon saw the red hair laugh and she wished it was not the last either.

“You’re growing bolder.” Minji teased as she headed to the door. “I will see you soon.”

Placing her hand on the door knob, she hesitated. 

Minji knew, it would be a matter of time before the oblivious coffee girl learn about the truth, about her family status. It won’t be long till Yoohyeon starts to see her differently and act differently around her. It would be a pity, Minji thought, if she doesn’t get to hear Yoohyeon call her by her birth name, not at least once. 

“My name’s Minji.”

_Cling_

The door’s bell rang. There was something mysterious about her, part of it ringing danger in Yoohyeon’s mind and another part pinching at Yoohyeon’s heart.

“See you again, Minji.”

The coffee girl suppressed a sad smile as she watched the red haired’s silhouette slowly disappear into the darkness.

* * *

_“Hello, is this Kim Yoohyeon?”_

_“Yes, how may I help you?”_

_“Kim Yoohyeon, this is from Somnia High, we are pleased to inform you that you have been selected for the scholarship. Congratulations.”_

Yoohyeon felt her insides turning out with relief that she made it, happiness that she made it. 

The school of her dreams. Her life was going to change, completely.

* * *

Trying her best to suppress her excitement, Yoohyeon made herself comfortable on a bench at Somnia High. Everything felt so unreal, from the extravagant lamps along the sidewalk of the huge garden before the school’s courtyard, to the carefully trimmed and maintained floral. She couldn’t believe that she was officially part of the school.

“You're in my seat."

Yoohyeon startled and her head jerked up. "Excuse me?"

A scowling girl towered over her and sneered. "You're in my seat."

"I – I didn't know that the benches here were assigned to-"

"Well, now you know," the girl interrupted her, running a hand through her black hair. "Get up."

Yoohyeon noticed she wasn't wearing a tie, which violated the school's dress code that required them to wear their ties as a means of grade identification.

“No," Yoohyeon felt herself saying before she could stop it. Her heart instantly sunk in her stomach. Her excitement had made her forget her place in the school of elites and the person she just talked back to was definitely of a higher status than her. 

"No?"

Blue eyes narrowed as they scrutinised Yoohyeon’s face. "I haven't seen you before." She stepped onto the bench with one foot and leaned forward, preventing Yoohyeon from leaving. "You must be the new normie here, so let me explain a few things to you."

Apprehensive, Yoohyeon leaned back, but couldn't increase the distance to the scary girl by much.

"First, I do own the bench you're sitting on. Half of the school is owned by my family, Lee Media."

"I – I didn't know -"

"I figured. Somnia High might still be operating under Handong’s family’s name, but they no longer have any say in how to manage this school." The black-haired girl smirked. "When I said that you're in my seat, I wasn't joking."

"Could you get anymore cliche, Lee Siyeon."

A voice called from behind the black haired. 

The black haired girl’s voice instantaneously softened. “Bora-”

“SuA.” The voice’s owner corrected. “No one else can use my birth name, no one especially you, Lee Siyeon.”

The voice had belonged to a smaller girl, but her physical shortcoming did not prevent her from standing against Siyeon. 

“Leave.” SuA’s voice dripped with hatred. There was definitely tension between the two and it was getting awkward for Yoohyeon. 

But Siyeon did not budge. Instead, she turned her attention back to Yoohyeon.

"I don't know how you managed to get in," Siyeon said tonelessly. "Maybe it was luck, maybe it was a miscalculation. But under normal circumstances, you wouldn't be here. Thousands of people apply for the scholarship every year, and I don't believe that there's no one else who wouldn't fit better in our school than you."

“Fuck off Lee Siyeon!” SuA yelled, lifting a fist. But her fist never met Siyeon’s face. It remained mid air, almost as though SuA became a stone. 

Siyeon chuckled. “Go ahead, punch me.”

Through gritted teeth, SuA lowered her fist. “I hate you and your fucking guts.” 

Shoving Siyeon away, SuA grabbed onto Yoohyeon’s arm before dragging her away, away from the one person she hated the most in the school. 

* * *

“T-thank you.” Yoohyeon gulped when they were at a good distance away from the bench.

SuA raised a brow. “Whatever for?”

“For helping me back there.” 

“It’s nothing.” SuA brushed it off, her voice growing softer. “I wanted to talk to her anyway.” 

Her words were so illogical that Yoohyeon couldn’t believe her ears. What is the relationship between the two? 

“But don’t loosen up.” SuA warned, her serious tone caused Yoohyeon to tense up, wary. “Lee Siyeon is not the worst and only enemy you can make in this school.”

“Her words may be sharp but that’s just cause her social conduct is one of her weaker areas. And once you look beyond her tactlessness, she’s nothing else but a big softie.” SuA’s words carried many layers of meaning and emotions, too many for Yoohyeon to understand. It was hot and cold at the same time. "A coward too," SuA laughed emptily. "Afraid of her parents."

“Now, as a word of advice," SuA continued, "In a world where we can literally bathe in money, offering us more money for favors is worthless. There's one form of currency that students in this school would always kill for- 

Secrets."

Yoohyeon swallowed nervously before reassuring herself. She knew that she had no substantial secrets that could really make anyone in the school be interested in digging. 

SuA quirks a smile but it doesn’t reach her eyes. Chills ran down Yoohyeon’s spine. “It’s a dog-eat-dog world here. And there’s nothing more catastrophic than to get yourself involved in the business of the ‘Iron Three’.” 

“The ‘Iron Three’?” Yoohyeon blinked, confused.

“Lee Yoobin. JiU. And worst of all,” SuA’s voice cracked a little. “Lee Siyeon.”

“They are the three most influential families here and the terrifying part is that they run behind the scenes. The world does not even have their eyes on whatever shady business they are having, like the pests scurrying around the kitchen at night, in the darkness. Disgusting, irritating, and yet there’s no absolute way to get rid of them.” 

Yoohyeon did not know how to react with all the new information coming in, and all she could do was to nod. “Enough of advice for now. You’ll learn more as you spend more time here.” SuA paused when she saw Yoohyeon’s blank expression. “Perhaps you want to introduce yourself? I’m SuA, by the way, in case you haven’t caught it from just now.” 

“Oh,” Yoohyeon bit her lip. “I’m Kim Yoohyeon.” 

“Nice to meet you, Kim Yoohyeon.”

“Yoohyeon.”

SuA shot her a confused look. “Eh?”

“You can just call me Yoohyeon.” Yoohyeon ducked her head with a blush. 

“I see.” SuA smirked, slipping her name card into Yoohyeon’s palm. “We’re on close terms already, aren’t we.” 

Letting out a scoff, SuA said as she started walking away. “You can call me Bora too, I guess. But don’t get too clingy. I hate clingy people.” 

But before she was beyond an earshot away from Yoohyeon, SuA paused. “And here’s advice number two. Don’t call people in this school by their first name unless they let you. Not everyone can, and will be your friend.”

* * *

“Siyeon,” Minji sighed, the pencil in her hand does not stop as she scribbled words onto the proposal she was editing. “What is it about the Student Council room that makes you come here more than you do for lessons.”

Siyeon does not attempt to find an excuse for her presence, only resting her arms on the armrest of the chair, her legs kicking off the ground to spin the rollers of the chair. 

“So who’s the normie Somnia High is going to accept?” Siyeon says with a huff as she let the chair she was on glide further than she intended, towards the Student Council President. Minji stopped the chair with her feet on the chair's leg before the rollers could buckle her ankles. 

"One, that is confidential. Two, grow up Siyeon, you could've killed my ankles." Minji says as she pushed Siyeon away from her. 

The black haired stared at Minji, tapping on her chin thoughtfully. "I heard that you picked that normie."

"Who told you?" Minji does not let her emotions show through her guarded expression and demeanour, though her hand was starting to turn white from the tight grip around the pencil. 

Siyeon lobbed the tie loosely on her shoulder. Despite her strong protests to wear the tie, Siyeon made it a point to always have her tie with her, putting it on before she made herself visible in front of Mr and Mrs Lee. She was not ready to defy them. 

"We have our own sources, you know that." Siyeon stood, spinning the chair one last time before kicking away. She turned to Minji. "So who's this normie to you?"

The sound of pencil lead marking a paper stopped. 

Minji felt her facial muscles tensing, in an attempt to hide a wince. The pencil hovered above the paper as Minji's hand stilled. It was impossible for the iron three to hold any secrets from each other and it was a matter of time before the other two learns about Yoohyeon, Minji predicted. It’ll be inevitable for Yoohyeon to realise Minji is JiU, JiU is one of the ‘Iron Three’ and Yoohyeon must avoid her. And she didn’t like the idea of Yoohyeon learning about her identity. 

Shaking her head, Minji ignores the other girl and continues writing. 

"She's not too bad," Siyeon starts, when she does not receive a response from Minji. "But typical. Only in for the money, just like the others are." The fellow third year crosses her arm. "Didn't think she would be your type."

The pencil lead snaps and flings towards Minji's face. She slams the pencil down. "What did you do to her."

Despite her words being a question, it sounded more of a threat. 

"Relax." Siyeon piped, throwing her hands up in defence. "Just gave her a reality check, that's all."

Minji let out a low growl. "Leave the scholar alone." 

"Don't tempt me." Siyeon hissed, her lips forming a smirk.

Siyeon never backs down from a challenge. 

* * *

“Kim Yoohyeon.” The Head’s stern voice sent shudders down Yoohyeon’s spine. It did not seem like things were going well for Yoohyeon today. 

“Do you know why I called you here?” 

“No,” Yoohyeon spoke softly, afraid that she was appearing to be imprudent. 

"Ms Kim, it's come to my attention that you have difficulties integrating into Somnia High."

Nervously wringing with her hands, Yoohyeon shook her head, "It must be a misunderstanding."

"I just thought you should know this,” Dark eyes peered into Yoohyeon’s soul. “Lee Siyeon came storming into my office and demanding you to be expelled for being incompatible with the rest of the student body, just a while ago."

That was it, Yoohyeon thought. She was going to be expelled after all. 

“But,” The Head sighed. “I know what Lee Siyeon is like. I’m sure there’s potential in you, a potential that JiU saw in you.” 

JiU? The name rang in her head. It sounded familiar, Yoohyeon pondered hard, then she gasped. She’s one of the ‘Iron Three’. Why would one of the ‘Iron Three’ see a potential in her? 

“To better help you to integrate into the school body,” The Head gently said. “I'd like it if you join a club or something in the administrative field.”

“Administrative field?” Yoohyeon repeated in caution.

“Yes. We currently don’t have a Vice President for the Student Council.” 

Yoohyeon’s face paled. She did not like the direction of their conversation was going. Her? A Student Council Vice President? She barely got here a few hours ago. Imagine all the unnecessary attention Yoohyeon will attract. 

“I’m afraid... I’m not qualified to be one.”

But it seemed, the Head was not taking 'no' as an answer.

“I will give you three days to consider.” He does not let Yoohyeon refute his words. "My daughter, Handong, will be your mentor. Feel free to ask her if you have any queries." He dials a number and the call goes through, only to be hung up instantly.

A student entered the room shortly after, Yoohyeon silently observes, wearing a tie that was off a colour different from hers. Probably a senior, Yoohyeon inferred.

She then greeted Yoohyeon with a comforting smile, before leading Yoohyeon out of the Head's office. 

* * *

"Kim Yoohyeon," The senior reads from her file, which Yoohyeon presumed had her student particulars. The file probably had information about her monthly income, and the debts she had uncleared — all of which Yoohyeon wished to erase, fearful of the judgement she would receive.

"Yes." Yoohyeon replies, slightly intimidated, especially after what happened earlier. She prepared herself for the worst.

But to Yoohyeon's surprise, the senior does not mention any of it, only smiling earnestly. "I am Handong." She pointed to the name card that Yoohyeon was still holding in her hand. It was curling up from her tight grip. "Bora is my friend too."

At the mention of Bora's name, Yoohyeon felt herself relaxing her tensed shoulders. "Oh."

_Thank god_ , Yoohyeon wanted to say but she remembered Bora's warning of befriending anyone here. She needed to be cautious. 

"I'm sure Bora has told you about some...rules." Handong spoke with slight awkwardness, muling over her words in her head. She didn't want to scare the poor girl on her first day here. 

Yoohyeon tugs at her sleeve. "Yea, she did."

"Of course she did." Handong breathed. "I hope that you aren't too bothered by it." She stops by a vending machine, except that it didn't have any slots for payment. With a single push of a button, a drink was dispensed. 

"There are people who aren't out for your throat." Handong hands Yoohyeon the drink and continues on their path to Yoohyeon's first class. 

Yoohyeon stares down at the drink. She was more than grateful. "Thank you."

"Welcome." Handong beamed. "Both, for the drink and to Somnia High."

In the school that even its trash-bin seemed valuable enough to clear her debts, Yoohyeon had found comfort in a regular can of coffee. 

* * *

“Tea is better than coffee!” A yell greeted Yoohyeon who immediately shoved her phone into her pocket. Whoever that was, that person sure is loud, Yoohyeon thought with a little nostalgia. She missed that energy that was always present in the school she previously was in, before her debts forced her to drop out of school. 

“Yoohyeon?” Bora’s eye widened. 

“It's Yoohyeon!” Another small girl, whom Yoohyeon had not seen before, shouted in joy. Yoohyeon was not sure how the girl knew her name, but she assumed that Bora and Handong had told the girl about her. 

“Oh,” Yoohyeon’s smile grew broader upon recognising the two customers out of three, except for the small girl. “Hi!”

“Sorry for disturbing you,” Handong said apologetically with a bit of exasperation in her voice. “They’re terribly loud.” 

“I see-“ Yoohyeon giggled before continuing. “I mean, I heard them.”

It was almost hard to tell that they were daughters of the rich, Yoohyeon mused. 

Fortunately for Yoohyeon, it was dinner time and the coffee place had no other customers. The four sat and chatted, but it was mostly Bora and the other small girl, whom was introduced to Yoohyeon as Gahyeon. Gahyeon was in the same year as her and was her classmate, though Yoohyeon did not notice her in class earlier that day.

Both Bora and Gahyeon seemed to have an endless amount of energy. 

“So I heard from Handong that you were called in by the Head,” Bora spoke as she took another sip of her coffee. 

“Yea, about that...” Yoohyeon hesitated as she wondered if she should share her worries to the people she had just met. She didn’t want to appear too weak, after all. 

“What’s wrong?” Handong was concerned, as she had noticed Yoohyeon’s saddened expression.

“Lee Siyeon wanted me expelled-” 

Interrupting Yoohyeon, Bora slammed the table, enraged. “That fucker-“ 

“Language.” Handong interjected with a collected tone. 

“So...” Gahyeon pouted. “Are you leaving?” 

“No,” Yoohyeon‘s gaze lowered to her cup, hands fidgeting. “The Head wants me to be the Student Council’s Vice President.” 

The other three gasped uniformly and Bora immediately warned. “Don’t. You’ll have the hell of your time if you work under JiU.”

“Three Vice Presidents resigned before you,” Gahyeon stated, agreeing with Bora. “That’s not even including the ones JiU personally sacked.”

“But,” Handong had a differing opinion. “It could be your only chance. To prove your worthiness and perhaps it will be your guard against the rest.” 

Bora scoffed. “As if it’ll protect her against the ‘Iron Three’.”

“Please consider the role, Yoohyeon.” Handong advised. “JiU might not be that scary as what many think of her to be.” 

“How’d you know?” Bora rolled her eyes. 

“I say this as someone who has to work with her on a regular basis. If you prove your competency, JiU won’t be too hard on you.”

“Or maybe it was because JiU promised someone to be nice to you.” Bora spoke under her breath, only loud enough for Yoohyeon, who was beside her, to hear. 

There was definitely something going on between them and the Iron Three, but Yoohyeon could not asked. She had no rights to meddle with their business.

“I will, thank you.”

* * *

_Cling_

It was the sound Yoohyeon had been waiting for, for the past 3 hours since her new friends had left.

There she stood, her presence immediately brightening the tired scholar’s mood. 

“You came!” Excitement was apparent in Yoohyeon’s voice. Shedding off her fatigue and cold exterior, Minji made it a point to remind herself that she was Minji for tonight, not JiU.

“Hi Yoohyeon.” Minji smiled, her teeth flashing. It was a moment Yoohyeon wished she could ingrain into her mind forever. 

_Click_

Yooyhyeon’s phone camera snapped, catching Minji by surprise.

“Oops.” Yoohyeon blushed sheepishly hiding her phone and pretending to be occupied with cleaning the counter. But the counter’s spotlessness made Yoohyeon’s actions seemed comical. Embarrassment was washing her mind and Yoohyeon wished she could dig a hole and hide from Minji.

But Minji did not give her a judging look. Instead a soft laugh escaped from the previously confused Minji. “Cute.”

Yoohyeon could not believe her ears, nervously biting on her lower lip, flustered. Was Minji flirting back? Then Yoohyeon shook her head vigorously. There was no way a drop dead gorgeous lady like Minji would be into someone like her, Yoohyeon thought as she pouted. Minji might not even be into girls, Yoohyeon sighed internally as thoughts flooded her mind. 

“Yoohyeon?”

“Hm?” Yoohyeon immediately came back to reality. But before her, was Minji, her face nearing Yoohyeon who stood before the counter that Yoohyeon was behind. 

Was Minji about to kiss her? Maybe a friendly kiss? 

Unconsciously, Yoohyeon leaned forward, almost closing the small gap between them. 

But then Yoohyeon panicked. “Wait, can I? I mean, you, me, kiss? Wait, no, you like girls?”

“Oh Yoohyeon,” Minji’s smile was ever so bright, she could leave the sun jobless.

“Yes,” Minji leaned in, onto Yoohyeon’s forehead, planting a quick kiss.

“I like girls.”

* * *

“Yoohyeon,” A voice called from outside the toilet cubicle Yoohyeon was hiding in. “You good in there?”

Yoohyeon had been hiding in the toilet for the past ten minutes after she ran away from Minji.

“Y-yea,” Yoohyeon stammered. “I’m just gay panicking right now.”

Yoohyeon heard a laugh.

“H-hey don’t l-laugh at me.”

“I just want to see my-“

Yoohyeon’s heart skipped a beat as she held her breath, anticipating Minji’s following words. But she never continued. Disappointed, Yoohyeon opened the cubicle door.

But before Yoohyeon could react, she was pulled by her hand, back into the cubicle.

Now with her back against the side of the cubicle, Yoohyeon was staring right into Minji’s eyes, the eyes that had attracted Yoohyeon from the beginning. Minji, still gripping tightly onto Yoohyeon’s wrist, breathed, their closeness unchanging. “I thought you hated the kiss.”

“Huh? No-“

“I thought you hated me, like the rest.”

“Minji-“

“I thought I lost you.”

Minji’s breathing was quickening by the second and Yoohyeon felt helpless, unable to fully empathise with what Minji was feeling. “Minji, I’m still here.”

Then Minji let go, rubbing at her eyes with a bitter smile. “You make me so irrational.”

* * *

The two sat in silence, both enjoying the presence of each other in mutual silence. Until Yoohyeon saw it was almost near the end of Yoohyeon’s shift. It was almost time for them to say goodbye for the night. 

“Minji,” Yoohyeon spoke slowly, careful not to fumble with her words. “What are we?”

Minji knew what the underlying intention of Yoohyeon’s question was. But Minji couldn’t bring herself to answer Yoohyeon truthfully. For she knew, the whole drama that will arise if she were to date Yoohyeon while hiding her identity. 

“Yoohyeon,” Minji sighed, afraid that her words would hurt Yoohyeon a slightest bit. “You barely know me.”

Yoohyeon nodded understandingly. “That’s true. I don’t even know your age.” Then Yoohyeon joked, “who knows, you may be an old vampire out looking for a human to feed off.”

The end of Minji’s lips lifted at Yoohyeon’s light-heartedness. She had always admired Yoohyeon’s free-spirit, heck, she envied her. 

“I may not know you well enough,” Yoohyeon’s smile slowly faded. “But will you allow me to get to know you?” 

Minji hesitated. “I’m a year older than you.”

“Well,” Yoohyeon tilted her head. “That’s a start I guess.”

“Mhm,” Minji nodded, her smile seemed sad as she got ready to take her leave. 

“By the way,” Minji held the door ajar, not leaving just yet. “About picture you took earlier, please don’t post it.”

“Aw,” Yoohyeon stared at Minji with her puppy eyes. “Why not.”

Almost unable to resist Yoohyeon’s cuteness, Minji took a deep breathe and winked. “So it’ll be something that only we know. 

Like something that connects us.” 

“Cheer up,” Minji studied Yoohyeon’s disappointed expression. “I will see you again.” 

Minji knew she definitely would see her again, though she didn’t know if Yoohyeon would see her the same again. 

And what the Student Council President did not know was that there was another customer who had the same idea of getting coffee that night. 

* * *

Exhausted Yoohyeon sank in the bench she was on the previous day. She knew, it had belonged to Lee Siyeon, but she couldn’t be bothered, especially since almost the whole school had belonged to Lee Siyeon anyway. 

“I see you haven’t learn from the lesson.” 

Yoohyeon groaned. Lee Siyeon came too soon. 

“I’m sorry.” Yoohyeon muttered as she quickly got up. 

“For?” Siyeon grabbed Yoohyeon by her shoulder, preventing her from standing up from the bench. 

Yoohyeon swallowed. 

“Don’t apologise for no good reason.” Siyeon’s voice lowered. “It only makes others see your existence as a mistake.” 

“Huh?” Yoohyeon couldn’t understand Siyeon’s change in attitude towards her.

“Relax,” Siyeon chuckled as she settled beside Yoohyeon on the bench. “I’m not a total jerk.”

Yoohyeon raised a brow and Siyeon could read what was on her mind.

“Oh fine,” Siyeon raised her hands in surrender. “I haven’t apologised, have I?” 

“But I’m afraid, I’m terrible in apologising so you’ll have to wait.” 

“Why?” 

“Why what? Why the wait?” Siyeon’s smirk faded. 

“No,” Yoohyeon felt something was off. “Why the sudden change in attitude towards me.” 

Then Siyeon broke into a hysterical laugh, slapping her knee. “Not bad, you’re quick to catch on, normie.” 

Yoohyeon remembered Bora’s precaution. Things were not as simple as it appears, not even the simple action of sharing a bench. Lee Siyeon, one of the ‘Iron Three’, willing to share a bench with a mnormie’ like Yoohyeon? Yoohyeon knew something was up. 

“But,” Siyeon’s tone was solemn. “I won’t hurt you again. I won’t, because you are one of her good friend.” 

Her? Yoohyeon had an idea about who Siyeon was referring to, but she was too afraid to clarify. 

“Bora sees you as one of her good friend, so that makes you,” Siyeon poked Yoohyeon’s shoulder from the side. “Someone I can’t touch.” 

Who was Bora to Siyeon exactly?

“But I’ve got to applaud you,” Siyeon leaned back on the bench, her hands resting behind her neck. “You, the new normie, who has been here for just less than a day and who is absolutely ordinary in every way, managed to get the interest of the unwavering Student Council President.” 

Yoohyeon frowned, for she had never even met JiU, how would she see the ‘potential’ in her? 

"Lee Siyeon.” 

They both knew who the owner of the voice was. Siyeon barely spared Bora a second glance. "Sup."

"Don't 'sup' me," Bora growled. "Piss off."

Yoohyeon sucked in a breath, preparing herself for another tense conversation.

"Sure," Siyeon shrugged and turned away, giving Yoohyeon one last look before she leisurely walked off towards the school gates in an unhurried pace.

"What happened?" Bora slowly asked, turning to Yoohyeon. "What did she do?"

"Nothing," Yoohyeon said with a shake of her head. "She didn't...do anything."

"Are you sure?" Bora asked skeptically. "That's Lee Siyeon we're talking about. She never talks to anyone outside her circle for 'nothing'."

But then Yoohyeon felt curiosity overwhelming her. "Why do you dislike her so much?"

"Hah?" Bora did not look back at Yoohyeon and started walking ahead. "Isn't that obvious? She’s rich and rude.” 

Because it was this obvious that no one else bothered to ask further, but Yoohyeon knew there had to be more. She caught up with Bora. "It feels personal to me."

Bora’s scowl deepened and her grip on the strap of her school bag tightened. “Hate is always personal." 

Clearing her throat, Yoohyeon carefully asked, "Did...did something happen between you? Why is it that you don't like her?"

“I think I forgot to say this as well,” Bora stopped abruptly in her tracks, startling Yoohyeon slightly. 

“I hate both clingy and nosy people. You are starting to fall in the second category.” 

Then Bora left, leaving behind Yoohyeon, stunned and speechless. 

* * *

**Handong**

_Jiu we need to talk_

**JiU**

_About?_

_The proposals aren’t due until a month’s time._

**Handong**

_I saw you with Yoohyeon last night_

**JiU**

_See me in the student council room._

* * *

Handong knocked on the door of the Student Council room and waited for the cue. 

“Come in.”

Inside, was JiU, busy reading through the budget proposals handed in by the various club activities. 

Clearing her throat, Handong attempted to get JiU’s attention. 

“Take a seat.” JiU said, not looking up at all. 

JiU had always been known for her cold exterior but it was especially cold today, Handong noticed. Was JiU not looking at her because she was afraid? Why would someone so powerful like JiU be afraid? 

“JiU.” Handong could not wait any longer. “There’s only the two of us right now, and this is urgent.” 

JiU slammed shut the proposal file, the sound enveloping the spacious room. At last, JiU had looked at her, her glare frightening. It was hard to believe that someone like JiU would show emotions, let alone fall for someone. Yoohyeon is definitely someone special. 

“Time,” JiU’s eyes glistened. “Is all I ask for.” 

Was it Hadong’s hallucination that she saw JiU’s eyes tearing up? Love sure changes a person. 

“Many more feelings will manifest over time.” Handong shook her head, her stand still firm. “It’ll only hurt more if you leave the wound untreated.” 

JiU jolted out of her seat, her pace towards Handong was quick and steady.

“You don’t know anything.” The cold voice above her head whispered, “not that it matters to you.” 

“It does.” 

“What?” JiU’s expression turned sour, but she didn't let it show through her voice, keeping a calm and professional tone. “Who are you to care?” 

“Handong.” She said calmly, looking her in the eye. “Not that it matters to you, either. Yoohyeon’s my good friend. I won’t let her be hurt by your selfishness.”

“You? Her good friend?” JiU’s scowl deepened. “After knowing her for just a day?”

JiU pressed through gritted teeth, her hand gripping tightly on Handong’s shoulder. “Why are you trying to get close to Yoohyeon? What do you want from her?”

“Not all friendship must have an ulterior motive, not at least to people like me. What about you?” Handong winced. JiU’s grip was starting to hurt Handong. “You guys always seem to have something to gain from the relationships you all choose to invest.” 

The question took JiU by surprise. But before JiU could answer, Yoobin had barged into the room, shoving JiU away from Handong. 

“What do you think you’re doing.” Yoobin questioned JiU, her brows furrowing. 

“Yoobin stay out of this.” JiU raised her voice in anger. Handong saw, at the corner of JiU’s eye was a tear. 

Before Yoobin could grab onto JiU, Handong immediately interrupted. “Dami.”

Yoobin stilled. She slowly turned her gaze towards Handong, who had a hurting expression on her face. 

JiU took the opportunity to leave the room, brushing pass Handong. Then Handong gasped internally, for what she saw on JiU’s face, was a grimace, a vulnerable state that she never expect to ever see JiU in. 

With the two of them left in the room, Handong made her way to the door. 

“Wait.” Yoobin’s voice cracked, almost in the tone of begging.

Instead, Handong spoke with no mercy. “I begged for you to stay, a year ago.

But you didn’t.” 

The door shut before Yoobin’s face. 

* * *

Collecting information has always been easy for Gahyeon, she was trained to be resourceful in managing her connections and information, as the daughter of South Korea’s two most powerful lawyers. Most of the time it was exceptionally useful for the young one to give her leverage over others who intended to bring her down but sometimes, Gahyeon wished she hadn’t had that many information. 

It was the latter when Gahyeon unriddled the secrets of the Iron Three’s past with Bora and Handong, and it was likewise when Gahyeon got herself entangled in this new drama that arose just a while ago in the Student Council room. 

She knew there was something going on between the Student Council President and Yoohyeon ever since rumours about the Student Council President having a hand in choosing the candidate for the scholarship had spread. But she hadn’t imagined how twisted their fates were. 

“Like what are the odds?” She muttered, her eyes scanning her essay topic — Social Constructionism.

“Odds of what?” Bora’s brows creased, reading the younger one’s work. 

“Bora,” Gahyeon nimbled on her lower lip. “Do you believe in fate?”

Bora let the pen she was spinning fall out of her grip. The pen rolled off her paper, onto Gahyeon’s side of the table. She chuckled. “Used to. Fate toys with us.”

“Toys with us,” Gahyeon picked the pen and handed it to the senior. “Care to elaborate?”

“Social constructionism. Society defines who we are, we don’t.” Bora clicked the pen to cancel the sentence she had written earlier with messy lines. “And fate determines our place in society.”

“Perhaps there’s a way to bend our fate.” Gahyeon doodled on her paper, bored. 

“We can’t change our own fate by ourselves.” Bora stifled a laugh when she saw the moustache Gahyeon had drawn on the face of a historical figure’s picture in her textbook. She spoke in a lighter tone that seemed unfitting for their conversation. “Takes two hands to clap.”

“That’s cliche.” Gahyeon stared at her open palms. “But all the more you should do something about it.”

“About?” Bora’s head jolted up, her expression was dark.

“You and Yoohyeon.” The younger one had reminded her of their little conflict earlier. 

“Yoohyeon definitely didn’t mean to offend you,” Gahyeon tries to explain. “Why not give her a chance to apologise?”

Bora considers and lets her expression loosen up. “I guess I did went a little harsh on her.”

“Just a little?” Gahyeon looked at Bora up and down. 

If it was not because of the fact that they were in a library, Bora would be screaming at the younger one by now. Bora gave her an irritated glance, shaking her head slowly. “God, Gahyeon, let me live.”

Then Bora remembered what started this whole conversation. “What are you hiding?” She recalled Gahyeon’s worried expression ever since she entered the library with her during their common break. 

Nothing escapes Bora’s sharp eyes and it would be futile for Gahyeon to hide any secrets from Bora. 

“Promise not to be mad, okay.” Gahyeon swallowed. "No screaming too."

“No promises but spill.”

Gahyeon told Bora everything she heard from the conversation between Handong and JiU that afternoon. 

Perhaps Gahyeon regretted her decision, when the librarian had to kick them out after Bora did exactly what Gahyeon had told her not to.

* * *

“Gahyeon.” The tall girl turned to her classmate after their last lesson. “Do you know where is the Student Council room?”

The phrase ‘Student Council room’ made Gahyeon’s heart jump and she tried to hide her panic with a nervous laugh. “Uh, yea, why?”

“I’m supposed to hand in my vice pres application form within three days.” 

“Why not pass it to Handong?” Gahyeon suggested, after a long moment. “She can help you with it.”

“About that,” Yoohyeon frowned as she checked her phone for any new messages. There were none.

“I’ve been wanting to ask you about Handong. She didn’t reply to my messages since morning and my calls didn’t go through.”

That made Gahyeon cuss when she linked Handong’s disappearance to what happened in the afternoon. “Shit.” She shoved everything that was on her desk into her bag quickly. “Handong’s missing. I will tell Bora, we need to split up to find her.”

Confused and worried, Yoohyeon nodded along. “Is Handong okay?”

“I can’t say for sure,” Gahyeon quickened her pace while Yoohyeon trailed behind closely. For a small girl like her, Gahyeon sure is fast. “But I hope she is.”

* * *

“I said it’s over.” 

Yoohyeon froze. She had been looking for Handong until she accidentally encountered a conversation she probably shouldn’t be hearing. But she could not move, in fear that the slightest noise she make will alert the owners of the voices. 

“No,” Another voice argued. “It’s not. You can’t just dump me like this, Yoobin.”

“Dami,” The first voice corrected. “I believe you don’t have the status to call me ‘Yoobin’. You got what you wanted, so we are done. Our deal is over.” 

“A deal? Was that all you saw between us?” 

“Our relationship was merely a business. I made that clear from the start.” Yoobin scoffed, sending chills down Yoohyeon’s spine.

“You think too highly of yourself.” The other voice hissed, before a loud slap was heard. 

Yoohyeon covered her mouth, preventing her gasp from escaping her mouth. The rumours were true, Yoobin had been dating many affluent inheritors, all for the benefits they offer. But as one of the ‘Iron Three’, is there really a need for Yoobin to bother reaping these benefits? 

“I made sure to not give you the wrong idea. You were the one who got obsessed over me.” 

Then Yoohyeon heard footsteps coming closer to her. As Yoohyeon was about to escape, Yoobin was already before her, her dead eyes staring right into Yoohyeon’s. 

“I can explain-“ Yoohyeon stammered. 

“Explain yourself later.” Yoobin grabbed Yoohyeon by her hand and dragged her out of the corner of the school, before the second person sees her. 

* * *

Now at the Kendo Club training area, Yoohyeon cowered in the tall shadow above her. 

“Kim Yoohyeon.” Yoobin read Yoohyeon’s name tag, her tone unchanging. “So you’re the newbie here.” 

Yoohyeon’s gaze lowered to her feet, her fingers fidgeting with the corner of her blazer. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.”

“I suppose you were just passing by,” Yoobin’s eyes narrowed on her. “The exact corner of a compound that is larger than 4 public school combined.” 

Yoohyeon understood Yoobin’s sarcasm and defended herself. “I had a reason to be there.” 

“Which is?”

“I was looking for Handong.”

Yoobin’s expression remained unreadable like a neutral mask, except her voice seemed to waver. “She’s missing?”

Yoohyeon gnawed on her bottom lip, unsure on how to respond. “Yes.” 

“Have you tried calling her?” Yoobin’s eyes bore into Yoohyeon’s. “Does she have lessons now?” 

Yoohyeon didn't realize she had been holding her breath until she felt her chest pounding uncomfortably at the lack of air. For some reason, Yoobin’s interrogation had another layer of concern, genuine concern. 

“Do let me know if you find her.” Yoobin said calmly, before taking off her blazer. Her action surprised Yoohyeon and she immediately looked away. 

Slipping on her kendo training outfit, Yoobin pointed her shinai towards Yoohyeon, her dead amber eyes darkening. “I get why Siyeon is so afraid of you now.” 

“She is?” Yoohyeon’s eyes reverted back to Yoobin but when her eyes met with Yoobin’s, her eyes darted away once again, her cheeks flushed. 

“So untainted. She probably envied your audacity. Siyeon may not look like it, but she’s nothing more than a coward. In fact,” Yoobin muttered. “We all are.” 

Yoobin walked over to the windows and blankly stared outside, her fingers wrapping around her kendo shinai tightly. “We grew up with a different set of morals. A different system of ideals. A different perspective of everything surrounding us. Even if we'd like to, we can't escape the roles we're born into because our environment keeps defining them for us.”

Then Yoobin turned smoothly, her kendo shinai sharply striking a wooden practice stand. 

“But surely,” Yoohyeon slowly looked up at her. “There’s something you can do about it.” 

Yoobin’s eyes widened, her kendo shinai missing the practice stand. “There is, it can be quite simple actually.” Her expression, now torn. “But it often comes with a price that none of us are ready to pay – not brave enough to pay, yet.”

Yoobin shut her eyes, holding her shinai loosely as it rested against her side. “We are cowards, tied down by our own identity, slowly bleeding our lives away, all for the sake of the ‘iron’.” 

“You’ll never hear us calling ourselves the ‘Iron Three’,” Yoobin stood before Yoohyeon, chuckling lowly. “We hate it because it make us seem inhuman. But of course, we have emotions too.”

But before Yoohyeon could continue, Yoobin had walked away, her back facing Yoohyeon. It seemed to Yoohyeon that Yoobin was tired, tired of her own life. 

“Check the fountain at facility under renovation, it was our favourite spot.”

* * *

“Handong!” Yoohyeon breathed out in relief at seeing Handong near the fountain, just as what Yoobin instructed. But her relieved expression morphed into a sad one once she saw the look on Handong’s face.

“I’m sorry you have to see me like this,” Handong whispered, hugging her elbows. 

“No, its only human to feel,” Yoohyeon vehemently shook her head, stretching out a hand before she pulled it back in the last moment. “Can I- can I hug you?”

Surprised, Handong blinked rapidly, and a tear leaked from her left eye. “Huh?”

“Ah, I...” Embarrassed, Yoohyeon looked to the side. “Whenever I’m sad I wished for someone to hug, so I just thought, maybe you would want a hug...”

Yoohyeon spread her arms and waited for Handong to allow herself to fall against Yoohyeon. Handong did not utter another word, clinging onto Yoohyeon’s shoulder as she felt protective arms enveloping her.

“I'm sorry.” Yoohyeon’s shoulder muffled Handong’s meek and trembling voice. “I only worried everyone. It's all I ever do, being a burden to everyone. I'm really sorry.”

Feeling her heart twisting painfully, Yoohyeon hugged Handong closer to her. “No, it’s alright to fall back on us, we are your friends.” 

“Yoohyeon,” Handong’s fingers dug into Yoohyeon’s blazer. “How did you find me?” 

“It doesn’t matter how.” Yoohyeon closed her eyes, unwilling to hurt Handong even more. 

Yoohyeon could feel Handong’s head shifting against her shoulder. 

“Yoohyeon,” A throaty chuckle escaped Handong’s mouth. “Yoobin told you, didn’t she?” 

Without knowing why she felt sudden panic at the idea of their relationship being misinterpreted, Yoohyeon said quickly, "It's not like that-"

“I know, Yoohyeon,” Handong stepped out of Yoohyeon’s embrace, interjecting gently. “Don’t worry about it.” 

Handong’s smile made Yoohyeon’s stomach turn because it looked so genuine but Yoohyeon knew it couldn't be real. “Yoobin is a great person.” 

“No,” Yoohyeon ducked her head, sighing. “Is she really?” 

Handong’s smile faded. “Huh?” 

Yoohyeon lifted her head once more, her fists clenching. “What great person would hurt you so bad that you have to run away from all of us.” 

Lower lip trembling, Handong’s teeth clashed several times when she tried to answer but no words came out.

“I’m sorry,” Yoohyeon felt her heart pounding wildly, her mind telling her that she had gone too far. “I crossed the line there.”

“You don’t have to tell me what happened between the two of you,” Yoohyeon said quietly, “But I know you don’t deserve to be hurt.” 

“I’m glad Yoobin told you where I was,” Handong’s smile was restored within seconds.

And it unsettled Yoohyeon more than anything. 

“You truly are something else,” Handong said gently. “You make me trust you so fast, faster than Bora.” 

Yoohyeon blinked. She had just realised Handong had been calling Dami by her birth name all this while. 

“I think you deserve to know a bit about my past.” 

Then Yoohyeon couldn’t believe her ears. 

“Yoobin and I dated, until she changed in High school.”

* * *

“Open up JiU I know you're in there!” Bora’s voice boomed, loud enough for almost the whole floor to hear. 

“SuA,” JiU slowly spoke from inside, right through the door. “Calm down.” 

Even JiU was slightly afraid of what Bora may do, for that tiny girl had the audacity to punch anyone, even if that person may be the most powerful person in the school. 

“You fucking liar.” Bora kicked the door, letting out a low growl. 

When the kicking and yelling stopped, JiU slowly opened the door, anticipating Bora to jump onto her. But she didn’t. Instead, Bora was just standing there, her eyes swollen red with tears, her fists bruised from the punching. 

“Bora?” JiU was shocked at the state Bora was in, forgetting their social differences momentarily. The way JiU called her, had reminded Bora of the times when they were all still close friends, before high school. It had a sour reminisce of their past, bitter and nostalgic. 

“You are all fucking liars.” Bora spat, shoving JiU aside as she stepped into the student council room. 

But JiU wanted to leave, least she encounter the one person, she missed the most yet want to avoid the most, in school. 

“Can we take this somewhere else, please.” 

Bora was speechless at JiU’s sincerity in her voice and did not argue back, drained from the emotional breakdown she had right outside the student council room. 

JiU’s choice of location was definitely not one of Bora’s preferences, for it was in an empty studio, the one Bora had been avoiding since the incident in there. There was definitely more privacy there. 

“This place really brings back memories, huh.” JiU smiled wistfully, her hands gliding along the wooden support bar. “Did something happen?”

“Did something happen?” Bora laughed sarcastically. “And you still have the guts to ask me that. Don’t act as if you are clueless, JiU.” 

Bora walked up towards JiU steadily, her fists clenching. “I know what game you’re playing, JiU. Don’t you dare to fucking hurt my friend.” 

“So you found out.” JiU raised a brow. “Did Handong tell you? Or was it Gahyeon?” 

“Stay away from Yoohyeon.” Bora said coldly, her teeth grinding. 

“My hands might be bound from giving you a bloody nose, but don't think you are untouchable just because you are the President of Student Council."

“So I am primarily just a President of Student Council.” 

“Just as I am a fling that was used by Lee Siyeon.” Bora responded accordingly, crossing her arms. 

Siyeon cleared her throat, entering the studio after receiving news about the fight between Bora and JiU. “I heard my name.” 

“Stay out of this, Siyeon.” JiU did not shift her glare away from Bora. 

In a matter of seconds, Bora and JiU were standing nose to nose, grabbing each other by their collars as their eyes met in a furious glare.

Siyeon merely blinked once at the new development but didn't move from her spot and interfere.

“What is your problem?” JiU hissed, using her height advantage to threateningly tower over Bora, but Bora was hardly impressed by their physical difference.

“Everything about you,” Bora snapped, grip on JiU tightening. “Let me guess, it's not death you fear, but meaninglessness in life, isn't it? So you’re finding fulfilment in toying with Yoohyeon’s heart.” 

With an angry roar, JiU swung her fist at Bora’s right eye but hit an open palm instead. Bora blinked in confusion when Siyeon was suddenly standing next to her, absorbing JiU’s punch with her hand.

"You need to control your violent tendencies," Siyeon said lowly, not letting go of JiU’s fist when she struggled against the grip.

“Says you.” JiU scoffed, stroking her tie. 

“I saw that coming,” Bora said, crossing her arms. "I would have dodged it."

“Your unprepared stance told me otherwise,” Siyeon responded with slight pain in her voice. It was not from the punch that she had absorbed, but the pain gnawing at her heart, at the sight of Bora. “What’s the conflict between you guys about?” 

“I bet JiU learnt it from you,” Bora narrowed her eyes on Siyeon. “To break-“

“It’s nothing.” JiU interrupted, preventing Bora from explaining any further. 

“Siyeon,” JiU pushed Siyeon out of the studio, her tone urgent. “Please give us a moment.” 

Confused at why JiU would hide it from Siyeon, Bora furrowed her brows. 

“They,” Bora muttered. “They don’t know?” 

“Bora, I know you don’t trust us,” JiU’s expression had softened. “Because of what Siyeon did to you. But I have never, and will never, play with anyone’s feelings.” 

The wrinkle between Bora’s eyebrows deepened. “How can I trust you? How do I know if you aren’t like Siyeon and Yoobin?” 

“Siyeon and Yoobin weren’t liars either.” JiU bit her lower lip. “None of it was a lie.”

“None of what?” Bora asked in exasperation. “They are too stubborn to talk, both hiding things from me and Handong, making things more complicated than it should be.”

“Please,” Tired, JiU closed her eyes, sinking down onto the floor, her body slumped against the wall. “It’s not my place to meddle with their business.”

The walls of cold and unwavering President of Student Council was tearing down before Bora’s very eyes. 

“Their silence made us believe the worst.” Bora headed out, the image of vulnerable JiU imprinting vividly in her mind. 

“End the things between you and Yoohyeon before it gets out of hand.” 

* * *

After Bora had left the studio, Siyeon returned, only to find an empty studio. 

It was as empty as her heart.

_“Relax your expression a little, you look like you’re dying.”_

_“Well yea,” Siyeon huffed, shaking as she struggled to stay balanced. “Staying in this pose ain’t easy, ma’am.”_

_“Oh?” Bora smirked. “So now I’m an alpha.”_

_Falling to the ground, Siyeon laughed. “You’ve always been a top.”_

_“Pfft.” Bora teased as she sank to the floor beside Siyeon. “You’re such a bottom.”_

_Siyeon turned her head to face Bora, before kissing Bora right below her jawline. “Your favorite bottom.”_

_“Stop, someone is going to see us.”_

_Bora felt Siyeon’s warm breath against her neck. “It’ll be quite a sight for them, then.”_

_But at that instant, the door clicked and the two froze._

_“You guys are lucky it’s just me this time.” JiU sighed. “We’re in high school now. You must be careful.”_

_“I don’t care.” Siyeon scoffed, her hand gripping Bora’s hand tightly. “I’m not afraid of anyone. I will protect Bora, whatever it costs me.”_

Siyeon‘s heart pounded wildly at her memories, as she tried to blink away the tears in her eyes. 

_“You’re such a fucking liar, Lee Siyeon!” Bora screamed but Siyeon did not turn around. She continued walking away, her heart breaking with every step she took._

_“You promised to never leave me...”_

Siyeon could still hear Bora’s voice in her head. 

She was a coward. 

A force inside Siyeon compelled her to find Bora. 

She couldn’t just forget her. 

* * *

Bora sat on the covered toilet bowl, her legs up, hugging tightly into her chest. Her head snuggled into her legs, her nose sniffing. 

She had always felt claustrophobic in Somnia High, and yet the cubicle walls around her gave her, ironically, security.

The door to the cubicle she was in creaked slightly open. Bora cussed internally. She should’ve locked it after all. 

“Bora.” 

“Leave,” Bora’s voice was meek. “Please.” 

“Bora,” The intruder said, almost begging. “Please let me talk to you.” 

“I hate you.” Bora bit her lower lip, her head lifting up. 

Siyeon chuckled lowly, her hand slowly caressing Bora’s cheek. “I know, Bora.”

She knew Bora too well, too well for her to know that she would find Bora in this specific cubicle whenever something happens. It was their safe spot. 

Her slender fingers gently rubbing away the tears on Bora’s cheek until Bora’s hand gripped tightly onto Siyeon’s hand. “Siyeon, you’re making it hard for me to hate you.” 

Then Siyeon lifted Bora’s hand, pecking it softly, before bringing it to her chest. “And you’re making it hard for me to forget you.” 

Beneath Siyeon’s blazer, Bora felt something incredible, something alive, something beating, fast. It tickled Bora a little, but Bora knew she would be lying to herself if she said she hated it.

“But you probably wouldn’t believe me,” Siyeon whispered, gradually letting go of Bora’s hand. “Because I am a liar.” 

“Is this really true?” 

Siyeon’s eyes widened when she felt a warm hand grabbing onto her.

“We all lie,” Bora inhaled shakily, her warm hand turning sweaty. “But the heart doesn’t.” 

“I cheated on you.” Siyeon pulled her hand away, sucking in a shaky breath. “You’re suppose to hate me.”

“Siyeon,” Bora’s lips were trembling. “You’re lying again.” 

Siyeon didn't dare to look at Bora. “How are you sure?” Her tone resembled that of an insecure child.

“I know you didn’t, because JiU told me.” Bora breathed, hugging her elbows tightly. “You were just trying to cut me out of your life, by making me hate you.” 

Siyeon let her words sink in before she let out a weak chuckle. “So you knew, but you went along with it.” 

“I,” Bora swallowed. “I thought you were ashamed of the idea that my mother is just riding on your family’s coat-tail. Your silence made me believe I was nothing without my mother’s fame, it made me think I did something wrong to you.”

“I was never ashamed of you, Bora. I was just afraid, afraid that my parents would find out, afraid that they would end your mother’s career and ruin your future. It scares me to think that my own parents have you and your mother under their thumb.”

Siyeon’s body was shaking. “I’m sorry for being such a coward.” 

Bora slowly looked up at Siyeon , standing on her two feet. Her heart began pounding in a strong, regular pattern again, no longer feeling isolated and numb. “Then that makes it the two of us.” 

“Siyeon.” Bora tentatively spread open her arms, unsure if Siyeon would accept her hug. But when Siyeon pulled Bora into her embrace instead, Bora stopped breathing, feeling too many emotions whirling inside her mind. She couldn't contain a smile.

Bora hugged back tighter as she snuggled into Siyeon’s chest, Siyeon stroking the back of Bora’s head. 

The two stayed like this for a while, their hearts beating in unison.

“I miss you.” 

* * *

A lot happened that day, Yoohyeon recalled while she wiped the washed cup in her hand. Yoohyeon was right that there was something between Bora and Siyeon, though she never expected the two to be together now, not when Siyeon is one of the iron three. She was happy for them, regardless. 

But she didn't understand whatever was going on between Yoobin and Handong. It was evident the two had lingering feelings for each other, yet the two never came clean to each other. It was in fact, frustrating to see the two not doing anything about it. 

_Cling_

The red haired came, as usual. 

“Minji.”

“Yoohyeon.”

The two exchanged quiet greetings, there were many more emotions than usual. 

“Seems like we both had a crazy day today.” Yoohyeon offers a smile, her eyes and nose scrunching up. 

Minji returns the smile. "A really crazy one."

"Talk to me about it?" Yoohyeon joins Minji by the table she was beside, handing Minji the usual hot choco. 

Minji hesitates, her upper teeth biting gently down on her bottom lip. Minji was not ready to tell Yoohyeon the truth. Neither was Yoohyeon ready to know. 

"You go first."

"Well," Yoohyeon sunk in her chair, slumped. She was careful in selecting what was appropriate to share and what was better left out. Though, most of it Minji had already known. But Minji listened attentively anyways, nodding occasionally so as to assure Yoohyeon that she was still with her. It was hard for Minji not to focus on Yoohyeon's moving lips as she spoke, her lullaby voice had only made it worse. 

"That sounds rough," Minji stared at the bottom of her cup when she had finished her hot choco to its last drip. Minji didn't realise Yoohyeon had spoke for so long that she finished her drink just from her occasional small sips. "But I am glad to hear that you made it in."

"Me too." Yoohyeon pushes herself up. "Like, what are the odds?"

"Fate." Minji gave it as a blanket explanation, though Yoohyeon took it seriously. 

"I believe it's fate too." Yoohyeon gave a thoughtful hum. "And that's what brought you to me."

Upon realising what she had just said, Yoohyeon felt herself turning beet red. "Um, I mean it's what brought you to this coffee place."

"Then do you think fate will let us hang out tomorrow afternoon?" The red haired lets out a laugh. 

"Maybe." Yoohyeon was not, to Minji's dismay, quick to catch on. "Wait, are you asking me out?"

Minji imitated Yoohyeon's thoughtful hum, teasing. "Maybe."

_Just once_ , Minji promised herself. _Just once._

"Somewhere fun, at three tomorrow?" 

The red haired watched the younger one squeal, jumping in her seat to show her excitement. 

"I take it as a 'yes'?"

"Yes-" Yoohyeon felt herself mechanically nodding in agreement, only to frown. "But I will have a long shift after, though."

"Don't worry, I will have that covered." 

* * *

“Come in.”

Yoohyeon held her breath as she turned the door knob to enter the Student Council room, the next day. She had met two of the iron three and she was finally going to meet the third. 

“Take a seat, Yoohyeon.”

“D-dami.” Yoohyeon greeted shakily.

She was more than confused. What was Yoobin doing there?

“The Student Council President is busy at the moment.” Yoobin explained, her slender fingers running along the lines on the textbook she was reading. Her gaze was lifted to meet Yoohyeon. 

“I am standing in for her as the Council’s secretary.”

Yoohyeon placed a slip of paper on the table, pushing it gently towards Yoobin. “I’m here to accept the Head’s offer.”

“To be the vice pres, huh.” Yoobin scanned the paper. “Kim Yoohyeon. You’re another ‘Kim’.” 

Yoobin slipped the piece of paper beneath her textbook, fingers fiddled with the edge of the book. 

Yoohyeon nervously watched her movements. 

”They say we should learn from history’s mistakes, and we have millions of history books to teach us, but still – humanity as a whole hasn’t evolved much, don’t you agree?” Yoobin stopped at a page. “We are still as selfish and greedy as the humans thousand years ago. Except that we have more advanced weapons to kill each other now.”

Yoohyeon didn’t dare to breathe too loud, watching Yoobin silently.

“Kim Yoohyeon. I know of another ‘Kim’.” Yoobin flipped the textbook shut. “Kim was an interesting man, that general of war. But his order of removing powerful foreigners from South Korea almost drove the mixed blooded Lee family to bankruptcy. Thankfully for the Lee family, they used their fortune to bribe the right men, allowing Siyeon to enjoy the wealth her family possesses today.” 

Yoohyeon quietly stared at Yoobin, unsure why Yoobin was telling her a secret that was of great importance.

Yoobin remained expressionless and guarded. “I know because Kim was JiU’s great grand father. But of course, only my family was true allies with JiU’s ancestors. They gave important advices when South Korea was recovering from the stalemate in the Korean War. This made my family...reputable.”

“Now I’m not telling you all this because I want you to have a more accurate history lesson.” Yoobin stood up, walking pass Yoohyeon. “I just wanted to remind you that we come from an absolutely different world. A world you can’t even begin to grasp because it’s changing at will and only spins if you have the money and power to make it spin.

Don’t get yourself involved with our business.” 

* * *

That administration process took Yoohyeon longer than she expected. It was 3.30pm by the time she was done and it would be even later by the time she reached the coffee place. Thank god that coffee place was nearby, Yoohyeon thanked as she made her way in a hurry.

**Yoohyeon**

_sorry minji i got held up : < _

_making my way there now asap_

**Minji**

_it's okay!!_

_be careful_

* * *

Minji lied. She had been slowly dying inside as she waited for Yoohyeon for the past half an hour, anxiously shaking her leg as she sipped on her beverage, sitting at her usual seat — the seat that had the best view of Somnia High. 

It felt forever and her beverage was long dried out, to the bottom of the cup until she saw a familiar figure approach the coffee shop. 

“I’m so sorry, Minji.” Yoohyeon panted, her forehead dripping with sweat. 

“Don’t worry,” Minji offered Yoohyeon her silk handkerchief which Yoohyeon gladly accepted. “I can’t get mad at you.”

Gently dabbing away her sweat, Yoohyeon’s cheeks was turning warmer instead. The sight of Minji would have Yoohyeon’s breath taken away, if she was not that out of breath already. “Thanks.” 

“Ah,” Yoohyeon stared at the soiled piece of cloth. Judging from the handkerchief’s soft texture and the elegant embroidered letter ‘J’, Yoohyeon knew it was definitely made of expensive silk. “I will have this hand-washed.”

But Minji shook her head, reaching out to grab Yoohyeon’s hand. “It’s alright. Keep it.” 

“Come,” Minji stood, gesturing to the car parked right outside the coffee shop, her other hand still grabbing onto Yoohyeon. “Let’s go.” 

* * *

In the car, Yoohyeon couldn’t stop looking around. 

And Minji had noticed Yoohyeon’s strange behaviour. “What’s wrong? Is the air-con too cold?” Minji immediately pressed one of the buttons on the side of the car, increasing the temperature in the car within seconds.

“Huh? Ah, no no.” Yoohyeon nervously waved her hand, pausing a while before asking shyly, “Minji do you happen to be rich?”

Minji was puzzled by Yoohyeon’s sudden question. Did she give herself away already? 

“Why did you ask?” 

“The handkerchief...it feels expensive and this car...is on another level.” Yoohyeon pointed at the various functionality buttons on the side of the car. 

Ducking her head, Minji sighed. She had even made an effort to ask her driver to drive them in the cheapest looking car they had. 

“Yes.” Minji revealed, seeing that it was almost impossible to lie her way out of this. Was Yoohyeon catching on her full identity? 

“But don’t act differently around me, please.” Minji chuckled weakly. “Most people always do.” 

“I will try to,” Yoohyeon replied, unsure. 

“Does it put you off?” Minji could sense Yoohyeon’s discomfort and that made her heart sink. Imagine how much more uncomfortable Yoohyeon will be when she learns that she is, in fact, JiU. 

“No,” Yoohyeon was careful with her words. “But I didn’t have a pleasant experience with a crazy rich person in school just now.” 

It must be Yoobin, Minji thought. 

“What did she say?”

Yoohyeon recalled, hands fidgeting with Minji’s slender fingers. “She warned me about getting myself involved in the business of the ‘Iron Three’.”

Minji squeezed Yoohyeon’s hand a little, getting Yoohyeon’s attention. Yoohyeon stared at her, bewildered. Minji’s fingers slowly interlocked with Yoohyeon’s. “She meant the best for you.”

“Her tone sure didn’t seem like it. She sounded really threatening.” Yoohyeon shuddered, remembering the coldness of both the Student Council room and Yoobin’s words.

“We’re here, Ji-“

“Minji.” Minji was quick to correct. Her hand was getting clammy, Yoohyeon felt. But the clammy feeling did not last long, before Minji released Yoohyeon’s hand, leaning closer to the driver.

The red haired whispered into the driver’s ear, making sure Yoohyeon couldn’t hear her. “Call me ‘Minji’ just for today.”

“I understand,” The driver hesitated. “Minji.” 

“Thank you.”

Yoohyeon knew something was off, an unsettling feeling tugging at the end of her mind. But she kept it to herself, fearful that it would ruin everything she had then. It was awfully silent.

“Minji,” Yoohyeon’s hand reached for Minji’s, reconnecting the two’s hands once again. “It’ll be okay.”

Minji froze, her facial muscles tensing, mouth agape. “What do you mean?” 

“You’re frowning.” Yoohyeon explained, her other free hand rubbing above Minji’s eyebrows, massaging Minji’s stiff expression. 

The wrinkles on the red haired’s forehead disappeared. “I didn’t notice.” Minji stroked Yoohyeon’s hand that cupped her face.

Kissing Yoohyeon’s hand before releasing it, Minji opened the door, her other hand leading Yoohyeon out of the car. It made Yoohyeon’s cheeks flush. 

* * *

There were screams coming from the thriller rides, laughs from youthful teens as they sprinted past the two who stood before the entrance of an amusement park. 

“So this is the ‘fun’ you were referring to.” Yoohyeon turned to Minji, her face beaming. Minji could not help but smile back, her previous tenseness gone. 

“I hope you’re up for the trills.” Minji winked, dragging Yoohyeon to the front of the entrance gantry. Thanks to Minji’s ‘special pass’, they had first priority to all the rides in the park. 

The first ride they chose was the nearest to the entrance, it was a roller coaster ride that has quite a few loops and the sight of it made the insides of Yoohyeon’s stomach churn. 

“If you’re not ready, we can always go for the kiddy rides.” Minji teased Yoohyeon, pointing to the kiddy ride beside the roller coaster area. Yoohyeon crossed her arms, pouting. ”Don’t you dare mock me.” 

Too late to back down, the two hopped onto the first ride, with Minji filled with confidence while Yoohyeon bouncing her leg in nervousness. 

“That was fun!” Yoohyeon exclaimed, jumping as she dragged Minji off the ride by her arm. 

“Hold on,” Minji panted, her body bending forward as she rested her other hand on her knee. “I think I can taste my lunch soon.”

A scoff came from Yoohyeon. “Look who’s the coward now.” 

The pale red haired raised her hand in defeat before falling forward, with her body resting against Yoohyeon’s, who struggled to balance her. “Is it that bad?” 

“It’s that bad.” Minji huffed. Yoohyeon twitched, feeling Minji’s breath on her neck as Minji rested her chin on Yoohyeon’s shoulder. 

Yoohyeon’s voice was soft. “Was that your first?” 

“Yoohyeon,” Minji laughed weakly, as she regained her strength to stand on her own. “You sound like you’re talking about sex.” 

“What-“ Yoohyeon panicked, the tips of her ear burning red as she watched Minji walked ahead of her.

The red haired did not walk far before twirling around, wind blowing at her hair. “I’m kidding, love.” 

The smile on Minji’s face was brighter than the shades of her red hair. 

* * *

“Churros!” The younger one screamed in delight, jumping on the spot as Minji gently smiled.

“I want churros.” Yoohyeon looked at Minji with her puppy eyes, begging. It was a sight that no one, especially Minji can resist. 

“Alright,” Minji fished out her wallet without any hesitation. ”The company or the food.” 

Yoohyeon’s jaw dropped, unsure if it was a joke. Minji’s words were not to be taken lightly, since to someone like her, anything is possible. 

“The food, of course,” Yoohyeon slapped Minji’s shoulder softly, her eyes shifting to the couples queueing at the Churros booth. “There are other couples out there who wants some churros too.” 

“Oh?” Minji’s brow raised. “Are you calling us a couple?” 

Yoohyeon laughed nervously. “Are we not one?” 

She could feel the red haired‘s stare as they fell silent. Not answering Yoohyeon, Minji walked over to the Churros booth. She had left Yoohyeon behind.

Yoohyeon grimaced, silently scolding herself for taking things too fast between the two of them. You messed up big time, Yoohyeon sighed to herself as she watched Minji order at the booth. The pain of regret was crushing her heart as Yoohyeon lowered her gaze to her feet, shuffling her feet anxiously along the pattern of the floor tiles. What if Minji did not want to take things that far with Yoohyeon? What if Minji had left Yoohyeon there? Yoohyeon’s nose soured as she felt her tears fill up her eyes gradually. 

But the sourness soon faded as Yoohyeon smelt an overwhelming sweet scent. Lifting her head, her eyes met with Minji’s eyes that held a galaxy. 

“Churros,” Minji spoke softly as she handed Yoohyeon the churros. “For my girlfriend.” 

Yoohyeon blinked. 

“Don’t worry,” Minji chuckled as she added. “I only got the food, not the company.” 

“Wait,” Yoohyeon tried to let Minji’s words sink in. “You, me, date??”

“Dating,” Minji corrected her girlfriend, leaning in to seal a kiss on Yoohyeon’s lips. 

Minji’s lips brushed against hers, soft and delicately. It ignited sparks in Yoohyeon’s eyes as she felt Minji’s warm breath against her cold skin. The kiss was slow and soft, tasting almost as sweet as the churros that Yoohyeon was holding. 

Pulling away, Minji studied the sparks in Yoohyeon’s eyes. “And yes, we are dating, love.” 

Yoohyeon was numb with mixed emotions, mostly joy. She felt her lips, the feeling of Minji’s lips lingering on hers for a long while. It was amazing how Minji’s lips had fitted perfectly on hers.

* * *

Minji waited by the toilet for Yoohyeon, anxiously kicking the ground’s pebbles as she did.

Then she heard a cry. 

Alarmed, Minji’s eyes shot to the source of the cries, only to find a crying child amongst the crowd. That child was screaming, swinging her fists in the air as she watched the green balloon fly higher into the sky. Minji knew that pain -- the pain of losing something that one holds dear in their heart.

The red haired felt her heartbeat getting increasingly irregular, her body trembling in cold. She was anxious, she didn’t want to lose Yoohyeon. She didn’t want Yoohyeon to be hurt either. 

But with a family like Minji’s, an awfully powerful political family that made plenty of enemies, except for the other two Iron, it was hard for her to protect her loved one. Minji had no other alliance but only enemies in the school. 

In the school where secrets are the only thing valuable, gossips and rumours are deadly. It was a common goal for the students in Somnia High to watch Minji’s demise, hurting anything Minji loved. 

Minji stared at an old photo of a white furred dog in her phone.

“Cherry,” Minji whispered, her hand shaking. 

Anything Minji loves will bleed. Anything.

* * *

“Minji?” Yoohyeon tapped on Minji’s shoulder, startling the red haired who kept her phone immediately.

“Oh you’re done,” Minji forced a smile. “Let’s go.” 

Minji’s pace was quick, her eyes avoiding Yoohyeon’s.

“Wait,” Yoohyeon pulled Minji back, making Minji face her. “You were crying, weren’t you.” 

“I, I wasn’t.” Minji swallowed, her red eyes giving her away. 

“Liar.” Yoohyeon hugged Minji. “Whose dog was that?”

“Mine.” Minji bit her lower lip, snuggling her face into Yoohyeon’s neck. “I lost her a year ago.”

“I’m so sorry,” Yoohyeon stroked Minji’s back and she felt the red haired hug her tighter. 

“I found her dead in my backyard.” Sniffs came from Minji. “She was tied up in a black trash bag, suffocated.” 

Yoohyeon felt a wave of nausea in her stomach, anger and pain tightening her heart. “Was- was the culprit caught?” 

“No,” Minji paused. “I have too many potential suspects to single one out.” 

Minji slowly stepped out of Yoohyeon’s embrace, her voice shaking. “I’m scared, Yoohyeon.” 

Yoohyeon did not understand what Minji was going through, she couldn’t empathise with her fully. And that made her feel useless, helpless. 

“I don’t want to lose you too.”

“No,” Yoohyeon rubbed Minji’s tears away with the corners of her sleeve. “You won’t, Minji.” Yoohyeon reassured her once again. 

“Let’s go to the coffee place now,” The younger one spoke in a comforting tone. “I will make you the usual.” 

* * *

“Oh, hi Yoohyeon, you’re early for your shift.” Yoohyeon’s coworker greeted the two at the counter, giving Minji curious glances. 

“Yea,” Yoohyeon awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. “I can take over from here.” 

“Thanks Yoohyeon.” The coworker smiled as she closed the register, passing Yoohyeon the keys. “But the boss said the store is booked out for an event during the whole of your shift.”

That made Yoohyeon confused. The store never had an entire store booked out by a single event. “Under who’s name.” 

“If I’m not wrong,” the coworker scanned through a paper of words. “The event is under the name ‘Kim Minji’.” 

The red haired beside Yoohyeon coughed, pretending to not hear what the coworker just said. 

“Minji,” Yoohyeon gasped. “Was that what you meant by ‘covering’ my shift for me?”

The guilty red haired grinned, her tone playful. “I wanted to cancel your shift for you but I still want my hot choco.” 

“Enjoy,” Yoohyeon’s coworker coughed, as she took her leave, averting her gaze from Yoohyeon to Minji with a grin. “You two.”

“Seulgi!” The shy younger one tried to explain to her coworker but the latter had already left.

* * *

“So the usual for you,” Yoohyeon combed her brown hair back, tying it up into a messy bun. 

“Yes, please.” A smile tugged at the red haired’s lips, propping her chin on her hand as she admired the girl behind the counter. 

Casually looping the apron over her neck, Yoohyeon felt a pair of hands on her back. That caught her by surprise. 

“Oh Minji,” Yooyheon giggled. “I can put the apron on by myself.”

But Minji did not respond, only swiftly tying the string of the apron into a ribbon before slipping her arms around the younger one’s waist. Minji’s fingers curled into the fabric of Yoohyeon’s clothes, not clasping it tightly, but just enough to reassure her that Yoohyeon was still there, in front of her. 

“Your waist is really small.” Yoohyeon felt Minji snuggling into her, her warm breath tickling Yoohyeon’s cold neck. 

Minji had been strangely touchy and clingy all day, Yoohyeon noticed, but an overwhelming swirl of emotions flooded Yoohyeon’s mind, flushing that thought away. Yoohyeon gripped onto Minji’s protective arms, stroking it as she let the sense of comfortness carry her mind and heart away. “I’m so blessed to have you, Minji.” 

“No,” The red haired‘s lips brushed against Yoohyeon’s right earlobe. “I’m the lucky one. You’re my true jackpot in life.” 

Those words squeezed at Yoohyeon’s heart as she smiled softly under the dim light of the coffee place, with the coffee machine humming softly in the background. 

* * *

But oh, how funny fate works.

_Cling._

The bell rang, startling the couple.

“Welcome,” Yoohyeon’s back straightened as she petted Minji’s arms softly, signalling her to let go. Minji groaned, wrapping Yoohyeon in a gentle squeeze before reluctantly pulling away. 

Pulling down to neaten her apron, Yoohyeon bowed slightly to the customer. “Sorry, but this place is booked for the rest of…”

Yoohyeon felt her voice slowly trailing off when she recognised the customer.

“Hi, Dami.”

“Yoohyeon.” Yoobin greeted monotonously. She tugged briefly at her blazer’s sleeves, straightening the embroidered logo on her spotless blazer. “I just need one coffee.”

But Yoobin did not move from her spot beside the entrance, her eyes widening when it met the person beside Yoohyeon.

Beneath Minji’s feet, the wooden floor felt soft, the surroundings starting to blur as her head became lighter. Minji’s throat was parched, her voice cracking as she strained her throat to greet the unexpected guest. “D-dami.”

“Minji.” Yoobin greeted back, giving Minji a perplexed stare. Minji had never called Yoobin ‘Dami’. 

But it did not take Yoobin long to connect the dots. Her expression morphed into a dark one as the two continued to exchange stares. When the coffee machine’s buzzing stopped, Yoohyeon turned to retrieve the ready-to-serve hot choco, holding her breath. The atmosphere was suffocating. 

Minji swallowed, a strangled voice croaked out. “Dami.” Then it was a whisper. “Please.”

Yoobin dodged both their gazes, ducking her head as she chuckled lowly. “On second thought, I think I’ve had my fill.”

The short haired Student Council Secretary nodded her head at the Student Council President. “I will see you tomorrow, Miss Student Council-“ Her gloomy eyes lingered on Minji for a long while. “Miss Student Council Vice President, Yoohyeon.”

* * *

**JiU**

_yoobin, i can explain_

**Yoobin**

_you dont have to, minji_

_you dont owe me one_

_but you shouldn't keep yoohyeon in the dark_

**JiU**

_i will lose her if i tell her the truth_

**Yoobin**

_love isn't about keeping the person forever_

_it's about doing what's best for them_

* * *

“What’s wrong?” Yoohyeon placed the cup of hot choco on the table before Minji, carefully watching Minji’s face for a reaction. 

But Minji let out a shaky, nervous laugh. Her lips twitched into a sad smile as she hesitantly gazed at Yoohyeon. “I’m fine.” 

“Minji,” Yoohyeon was now concerned, her expression hardening as her hand reached for Minji’s. “Why aren’t you looking at me?”

“I did...” The shaking red haired whispered, her eyes getting droopy. Exhaustion seemed to be taking over her. “I did look at you.” 

“But not in my eyes.” 

“Sorry, Yoohyeon.” Minji’s lips were barely moving. “I’m just a little tired.” 

Yoohyeon noticed Minji’s mouth opened and closed a few times, her teeth clashing. But no words came out, each time. 

Then her empty gaze drifted towards Yoohyeon before going out of focus. “I need some rest.” 

She stood and headed towards the door, trying her best to ignore Yoohyeon’s sad look at her.

_Cling_

It was the first time the beverage was left untouched, left to evaporate away as it turned cold. It was the first time the bell rang without a ‘see you again tomorrow’, not even a word of ‘good bye’. 

* * *

“Oh look! It’s the normie! 

“Watch out, she’s now the vice president, she’ll probably get JiU to expel you!” Another scoff came from behind Yoohyeon.

Yoohyeon stared at her own feet uncomfortably. 

“Normie thinks she’s some big shot huh,” One of them stood before Yoohyeon, smirking with a mocking tone. “Save yourself some trouble and leave this school for good, normie.”

Yoohyeon clenched her fist, willing her voice to speak up and defend herself, but no sound came out. There was no witty response lying on the tip of her tongue, there was no fast comeback she could make up on the spot. She only felt her face heating up, wondering if it was too late to ignore them.

“You,” A rough voice growled behind them, and Yoohyeon felt herself breathing again when the girls started to back away.

“Are you going to let them talk to you like that?” Siyeon said grumpily, raising an eyebrow at Yoohyeon. 

When the stunned Yoohyeon failed to reply, Siyeon just sighed and turned to the other girl. “Hey you fucker,” Siyeon’s expression morphed into a ferocious one. “What was your name again? Not that it matters because your family is one lottery away from bankruptcy. So piss off.”

The girl bit her lip and suppressed a retort, quickly walking off with her group of followers, shooting at Yoohyeon scornful glares. 

“Thank-“ Yoohyeon muttered but was abruptly interjected by Siyeon who gave her a tired look. 

“Save your thanks.” Siyeon said tonelessly, forcing a fake smile. “I don’t deserve one, especially from you.”

Yoohyeon didn’t know how to feel about Siyeon. A part of her wants to resent her for treating her poorly on her first day here but most of her wants to get to know Siyeon better. She doesn’t seem all that bad. 

“Why are you staring at me.” The black haired snorted, her hand brushing her hair back. “Look, if you are still thinking about how I tried to get you expelled, think of it as mercy.”

Yoohyeon tilted her head. “Mercy?”

“Yoohyeon, you have no idea,” Siyeon’s smile faded. “What you got yourself into, the moment you enter this school. Your life will be miserable in this shithole.”

But Yoohyeon nodded, not showing a bit of fear, for she was getting used to threats, empty threats like this. “I’m aware. I just want to graduate.”

“If you want to graduate safely, avoid the Student Council President at all costs.” Siyeon said knowingly. “Don’t try to treat her as your friend. Don’t try to talk to her like you know her. It would be best if you can resign from your position.”

Yoohyeon furrowed her brows, confused. “Why?”

Siyeon glanced at Yoohyeon with an unreadable expression before she let out a small sigh and shook her head. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand.” Yoohyeon was getting the feeling that Siyeon was belittling her for not knowing. 

“Of course you don’t.” Siyeon groaned, ruffling her hair before pulling at her collar, frustrated. “I can’t explain it myself either. But there’s something about you that’s freaking me out. And it’s probably why JiU seems interested in you. That’s the fucking problem.

They always target whatever JiU is invested in.” 

* * *

In the dining hall, the four ate their lunch in silence. The mood was heavy, especially after Yoohyeon’s encounter with the insolent group of girls. 

“They’re targeting you,” Handong muttered, breaking the silence as she lifted the knife to cut her steak. Her strokes were calculated but elegant. “Because you are standing out too much. They want to drag you to the same level as they are.”

Yoohyeon blinked in confusion, her knife hovering above the meat. “But I’m not above them.”

“Well, that’s not what they think.” Handong shook her head. “It’s not about what you think. Those with wealth, power and influence defines it for you.”

Bora cut off with a warning undertone. “And it’s not just that. There’s a rumour that you were chosen for the scholarship because the Student Council President is into you.”

But Bora knew, it was partially true. 

Perplexed, Yoohyeon cautiously asked. “Why would that be a bad thing?”

“Oh boy,” Gahyeon muttered under her breathe, leaning back on her seat. “You wouldn’t want to have anything to do with the Student Council President.”

“Because she’s...trouble?” Yoohyeon swallowed. 

“No,” Bora sighed, chewing on the straw of her drink.“Not because she’s trouble. Fuck, in fact, JiU was probably the nicest out of the three.”

Handong’s expressionless face had formed a slight grimace, her eyes studying the barely touched steak on her plate. “But because she was nice, there isn’t something that people can hold her against.” Then she looked up, her eyes on Yoohyeon. She offered a strained smile. “So they target whatever she’s invested in.” 

Yoohyeon bit the inside of her mouth nervously. “That’s so messed up.”

* * *

“Yes, Ishikii?” The teacher said suddenly, the class’ attention was directed to a raised hand. 

“I would like to be excused to the infirmary.” The girl spoke in a high pitched voice, standing in a posture that screams confidence and authority. She had a head of hair that was dyed in an obnoxiously bright pink colour, terrifyingly sharp facial features and an intimidating aura. To Yoohyeon’s dismay, she was the same girl that Siyeon defended her from, that morning. 

“Of course,” the teacher granted her wish without questioning her.

“This is bullshit,” Gahyeon muttered beneath her breath, eyeing Yoohyeon who was seated right in front of her, concerned. 

As Ishikii made her way out, she stopped right beside Yoohyeon’s desk and Gahyeon’s heart immediately sank. She knew too well what was going to happen.

“I’m not feeling well and I think someone should accompany me.” Ishikii faked a cough, smirking. “Miss Vice Pres, would you kindly help me to the infirmary.” 

Despite it being words of request, it had sounded more like a command, an underlying command that Yoohyeon could not reject. All eyes were on her. 

Yoohyeon nodded with a shaky smile, standing up with her wobbly legs. 

“I volunteer instead,” Gahyeon was quick to cut in, but later shrinking when Ishikii shot her a glare. 

“No thanks, Lee Gahyeon. Miss Vice Pres has already agreed. “ She stepped a step closer to Gahyeon, whispering harshly as her sharp manicured fingernail poked into Gahyeon shoulder. “Stay the fuck out of this.”

When Gahyeon was about to retort, Yoohyeon shook her head, grabbing Gahyeon by her hand. “It’s okay, Gahyeon.”

“Yoohyeon,” Gahyeon muttered worriedly, giving Yoohyeon’s hand a squeeze. “This is a trap.”

“Don’t worry, I will be back soon.” Yoohyeon’s nervous eyes shifted from Gahyeon to the clock. “Give me three minutes.”

Unable to do anything, Gahyeon watched Yoohyeon follow Ishikii out of the room stiffly, with two other girls trailing behind closely. 

She had never felt so weak and helpless.

* * *

Gahyeon could feel her heart racing as she paced up and down the hallway outside the classroom, the phone dialling the very number she thought she would never call in her lifetime. It was way past three minutes and she had feared the worst. 

“Gahyeon?” A voice spoke from the phone, tiredly.

“JiU!” Gahyeon greeted in a volume that was close to yelling. She wasn’t expecting the call to go through and if it didn’t, she wouldn’t know what to do. 

“This is urgent. I know you’re busy but please hear me out-“

The voice interrupted. “Calm down Gahyeon, I’m listening.”

Taking a deep breathe, Gahyeon slowed down but exasperation was still apparent in her tone. “Ishikii forced Yoohyeon to accompany her to the nurse’s room and her lackeys were following. I fear that...” Gahyeon felt her sweat dripping, her hand shaking. “Yoohyeon is in trouble...” 

“Got it. I will head over there right this instant.” JiU replied, unhesitatingly. 

“I’m sorry for calling you, JiU, I know this will hurt the both of you...” 

Shudders ran down Gahyeon’s spine. ”But Ishikii isn’t someone I can afford to confront and I don’t know who else I can call-“

“It’s okay, Gahyeon. I’m glad you called me. There’s no one else but me who can help Yoohyeon in this situation...” Gahyeon could hear the pain in Minji’s voice, genuine pain that squeezed Gahyeon’s heart to hear. “Even if I must act indifferent to Yoohyeon.”

“Are you fine with this? If you intervene,” Gahyeon whispered, biting nervously on her nails. 

There was a moment of crushing silence. 

“If this is the only way I can protect Yoohyeon, then for her, I’m fine with anything. Yoohyeon deserves someone that can love her, protect her.” 

Bitter, hurt. 

“And that someone can’t be me.” 

“You deserve Yoohyeon, Minji.” Gahyeon’s grip on her phone tightened. “The both of you do.” 

What Gahyeon heard after was a low chuckle.

“I’m afraid not. I will only bring pain to her.” The voice cracked. “Like I did to Cherry.” 

And before Gahyeon could reply, the call had ended.

* * *

The lock of the infirmary’s door clicked, locked. 

“I will leave now.” Yoohyeon’s voice was mild and quiet, but not trembling in fear.

“I didn’t say you could leave.”

Yoohyeon stilled in her movements, suspiciously gazing at the girls around her. Their grim expressions didn’t give her the impression that they had cornered her in the infirmary with good intentions.

“How can I help you?” Tensing up, Yoohyeon carefully said.

“Good question,” Ishikii took a threatening step towards Yoohyeon, pushing her against the wall. “Here’s the answer: leave this school.”

“No,” Yoohyeon whispered, insecurely blinking under the piercing gaze, but not facing away. “I can’t do that.”

“You can’t?” Ishikii repeated in disbelief. “Bitch, listen up, let me tell what you can’t do. You can’t understand the concept that you’re below everyone else in this school, especially me. And of course, you most certainly can’t afford to stay in this school any longer.”

“But,” Yoohyeon took a calculated step backwards, only to find herself nearing the infirmary’s wall. “You don’t make the rules here.”

“Technically I do. Money equals power here, and I have a shit ton of it.” Ishikii grinned. “So when I tell you to leave, you leave.”

Yoohyeon stammered. “Why do you want me to leave so badly?”

“Why?” The pink haired let out a short, empty laugh. “It’s simple. You’re a nuisance and I hate the looks of you.” She pointed at Yoohyeon from head to toe, and back up at her face. 

“That’s a really childish reason…” Yoohyeon grounded her teeth. “For someone your age.”

Ishikii’s eyes narrowed on her. “Did you just fucking talk back at me.” Then she shoved Yoohyeon harder against the wall. “No one, can talk back at me.” She lifted her open right palm, sending an open hand hit across Yoohyeon’s face.

Her left cheek stinging with a sharp pain, Yoohyeon winced. 

“That’s some audacity you have there, Miss Vice Pres.” Ishikii grabbed Yoohyeon by her hair, forcibly lifting Yoohyeon’s head up to make Yoohyeon look at her, into her eyes. The distance between their faces closed in and Ishikii paused, before hissing at Yoohyeon. “Who taught you to talk back like this.”

“L-lee Siyeon.” Yoohyeon breathed at an unsteady rate against the other girl’s face, struggling to let herself free. She felt her scalp tearing in excruciating pain. “Please let me go.”

“You’re awfully close to the Iron Three, aren’t you.” Ishikii growled, tugging Yoohyeon by her hair before releasing her with a force so great that Yoohyeon stumbled back, onto her knees. “I see you still don’t get how things work in this school.”

The girl was handed a bucket and Yoohyeon paled. 

“No one can get close to the Iron Three,” Yoohyeon’s opponent scowled, as she carried the bucket above Yoohyeon’s head, tipping it. “And whoever does, will suffer.” 

Thick, non-viscous liquid came pouring out, painting Yoohyeon a sea of hot pink. 

“Personally I prefer the colour pink. But oh my fucking god, it looks horrendous on you.” Ishikii let out a laugh, cueing the other two girls to follow suit. 

More paint was poured on her shoulders, running down her entire body and into her shoes, but there was nothing Yoohyeon could do. The paint covered her eyes and was starting to clog her nostrils.

* * *

But before Ishikii could do anything further, the door was busted down with a kick from an intruder. 

“Enough!” A loud growl startled the girls. 

Recognising the intruder, Ishikii snapped. “Look who we have here, it’s the Student Council President.” 

Then Yoohyeon heard Ishikii walk away, possibly towards the Student Council President. “You’re here at an oddly good timing.” 

“Coincidence.” The Student Council President’s voice was low. “I need some rest the infirmary, stop your mess and leave.”

“Why are you protecting the normie.” Ishikii’s voice was angry. “Who is she to you, Minji.”

Minji. That name rang in Yoohyeon’s head. It had sounded too familiar. Rubbing at her eyes, Yoohyeon struggled to get paint off her eyes. 

As Yoohyeon’s eyes slowly fluttered open, light came flooding into her pupils. It took her quite some time to adjust her vision, straining her eyes.

Before Yoohyeon was Ishikii, Ishikii’s two other followers and… She couldn’t believe her very own eyes. It had met with a pair of familiar amber eyes, widening. 

Stunned beyond words, Yoohyeon simply stared at her. 

“Min...” Yoohyeon felt her mouth subconsciously mutter. 

But Minji did not acknowledge it. Their eyes locked on each other’s for a long while, with Yoohyeon studying the swirls of emotion within Minji’s eyes. There were shock, fiery, pain and hopelessness. 

Minji dodged Yoohyeon’s shocked gaze, avoiding further eye contact. 

“She’s...”

There was an awkward pause from Minji.

“No one to me.”

Yoohyeon hadn’t realise she was holding her breath until a pain throbbed at her heart. 

Minji lied to her.

Yoohyeon swallowed carefully, unsure what to do. Part of her wants to pinch herself awake from this nightmare; part of her wants to ask Minji what is going on; but right now, all she want is to slap herself for being a fool, blinded by love. 

“How can I be sure?” Ishikii snarled. “There are rumours that you are into her.” She pointed at Yoohyeon who was still covered in paint. “That’s how she landed herself here and in the role of Vice President.”

“That’s,” Minji choked out. “False. I don’t know how she got into this school and I had no say in the assignment of her position as a Vice President.”

Minji gave Yoohyeon a quick side glance before clearing her throat, scratching her neck.

“Don’t associate me with that normie.” Minji’s words had sent the final blow to Yoohyeon’s heart. 

It was the only way, Minji sighed internally, I’m sorry Yoohyeon. 

Then Minji walked over to the bed beside them, sitting on its edge.

But Ishikii did not budge. She was far from done here. “That’s not convincing enough, JiU.”

“You’re really pathetic, Ishikii.” A snort escaped Minji’s tightly drawn lips. It was a sight that Yoohyeon had never seen before. And it sent chills down Yoohyeon’s spine. 

“I had been thinking of calling off the engagement between us for a while now and now that you’ve proved your maturity to be lower than a primary school kid’s, our engagement is cancelled.”

Ishikii let out a small gasp, before retorting. “It doesn’t matter. Did you really think I wanted the engagement with you?” She scoffed. 

“Because believe me, if your last name wasn’t ‘Kim’, none of us would ever touch you. You’re nothing more than a pretty face and the people who pretend to love you, only loves your money. So admit it, you need me.”

Yoohyeon wanted to yell that she loves Minji, for who she is, not her money.

But it was not possible, because Minji is Jiu. 

“I know you didn’t want me. Your pride did.” Minji’s voice lost its indifference and gained a dangerous edge. “And you? I never needed you. You’re never a reliable asset, you worth nothing. Both character and status.” 

Yoohyeon clamped her mouth shut to stifle the shocked gasp nearly escaping her lips. She suddenly felt nauseous.

“I need some rest here,” A tortured expression twisted Minji’s features into a grimace. “Leave, all of you. Take this mess somewhere else.”

“Fuck you, Jiu.” Ishikii’s voice cracked. “Fuck you.”

The sound of footsteps stomping away was almost drowned out by the noise of the ringing bell, indicating that the period was over.

* * *

The Student Council President turned around, her expression still dark and in pain from the previous heavy conversation. She fumbled with her tie, the previously spotless uniform crumpled beneath. “Yoohyeon?”

Mouth opening and closing without uttering a sound, Yoohyeon clenched her teeth, a surge of betrayal making her blood run cold. Her tone was uncertain. “J-JiU.”

“Please,”Minji whispered, her bangs falling into her hurt eyes when she stared up at Yoohyeon. “You can still call me Minji.”

But Yoohyeon could not bring herself to say it. She couldn’t. 

And that pained Minji more than anything else.

“You,” Yoohyeon felt a hot wave of emotions welling up in her chest. She hated how she could already feel tears forming in the corners of her eyes. “You lied.” 

Desperate, Minji pulled Yoohyeon in for a hug, ignoring the sticky paint smudging on the fabric of her uniform. 

“Jiu, please,” Yoohyeon was motionless. “Let go.”

And Minji’s arms loosen around Yoohyeon’s limp body as she stepped away, broken. 

* * *

Three other people entered hurriedly, disturbing the tense silence. 

“Oh my god, Yoohyeon.” Bora rushed to Yoohyeon’s side, unhesitantly helped Yoohyeon to take off her paint-drenched blazer. She threw the dirty blazer on the ground in rage. “Those fuckers! I’m going to get them-”

“Bora,” Handong interjected reservedly. “You know you can’t and violence will not solve violence. Calm down.”

“It’s okay.” Yoohyeon’s voice croaked out, her movements were stiff from the drying coat of paint. 

She sniffed, her hands reaching out as her vision blurred from paint and tears. “I’m fine.”

“Help her to the washroom,” Handong instructed softly and Gahyeon quickly went by Yoohyeon’s other side to guide her. 

Before the three left, Gahyeon turned back once more, nodding her head slightly at Minji. 

_‘Thank you.’_ Gahyeon mouthed silently.

Minji smiled wistfully, as she returned the nod.

_‘Please keep Yoohyeon safe.’_

* * *

“Here,” Gahyeon helped Yoohyeon towards the sink and Handong handed her a set of clean uniform.

“When-“ Yoohyeon coughed, the smell of paint choking her. “When did you prepare this?”

She stared at the set of uniform, puzzled.

“Prediction.” Handong sighed, as she turned the faucet on to wet the drying layer of paint on Yoohyeon’s face. Then Handong hesitated. She didn’t want to scar Yoohyeon further with the fact that it wasn’t the first time such incidents had occurred. “But I did wish you didn’t need it.”

“Thank you.”

Silence befallen on the three. 

After Yoohyeon was free of paint, the redness and swell of her eyes had became clearer. 

“She,” Gahyeon spoke abruptly. “She had no choice.”

Yoohyeon shook her head slowly. “I know.”

Then she blinked rapidly, fanning her eyes, in attempt to reduce the swell. “But I wish she hadn’t left me in the dark, especially her engagement with Ishikii.”

What was Minji planning to do about her engagement with Ishikii? Was Yoohyeon suppose to be her mistress? Yoohyeon had no clue.

“Our world is so different,” She whispered, this time it wasn’t paint choking her, but pain. “And she knew that.” 

In a rare moment of weakness, Yoohyeon almost wished to have never gotten the scholarship for Somnia High.

“Yes, there were ways she could’ve handled this better,” The previously silent Handong chimed with Gahyeon’s stand, placing both her hands on Yoohyeon’s right hand. “But you should give Minji a chance.”

Yoohyeon could only bite her tongue and count the months to her graduation in those moments. A year and 8 months to go.

“Speak to her,” Handong urged. “Get to know what’s on her mind.”

Sucking in a breath, Yoohyeon felt her world crumbling in uncertainty. For the past few days, she was constantly reminded of the stark difference her world was, from the rest of the student body. Those words pained her, scarred her and taunted her. 

“I need some time,” came the quiet reply. 

* * *

Minji had known that to love deeply, especially for someone like her, meant to risk great pain. But it had hurt her, nonetheless. 

Now, Minji sank down on the bed, sheets crumpling beneath her weight as she buried her face in her hands. The pain weighed heavily on her heart.

Too tired, she was, to feel ashamed of showing her vulnerability in front of the other person in the infirmary. 

Tears fell on the paint smudged blazer, staining the crumpled white sheets.

The tears were not quiet and controlled, they fell as fast as the rain outside, she sobbed to draw breath. Her lungs heaved.

“Minji.” Bora had not left. 

“Why,” Minji spoke in extreme pain. She was hurting, real bad. “Why are you still here?”

Bora’s expression didn’t stir. She was neither furious nor disappointed.

Then Minji felt the bed weigh down beside her. Her confused, red eyes watched the smaller girl’s actions. 

“Shouldn’t you be with Yooh-“ Minji felt her voice cracking, a breathless voice squeaking out of her strained windpipes. It hurts to even say her name. 

“Handong and Gahyeon is with her,” Bora offered a tissue. “I just thought maybe you need someone.”

The Student Council President looked down on her lap, her fingers digging deeply into the sheets beside her. “You should be mad at me. I failed to keep the promise.”

“I am,” Bora closed her eyes. “But there’s no point to. What matters is that both of you are hurting.” 

Minji smiled sadly. “It doesn’t matter if I’m hurting.”

“And that’s what makes you so fucking stupid, Minji.” Bora snapped, her hands curling into balls of fists. “You never put yourself before others.” She stood, her back facing Minji. 

“I do.” Minji instantly rejected, hugging her elbows, shaking.

“I knew you were into me before High School,” Bora turned, her eyes were reflective, from the tears trapped within. Minji saw her broken self within Bora’s eyes. “I knew you were hurting, and yet you still tried your hardest to hide it, beneath your smile.” 

“It didn’t matter, I got over it anyway.” Minji didn’t meet her gaze. “Siyeon really liked you.”

Bora furrowed her brows. “Please don’t tell me you intend to let Yoohyeon go, like what you did to me.” 

A numbing feeling crept up Minji’s spine, clouding her mind and settling heavily on her heart. 

Minji’s eyelids fluttered. “Bora...”

It was a chopped whisper, faint. 

“Yoohyeon’s one of a kind.” Bora said quietly, not facing her. “I know I told you to stay away from her,” she turned towards the door. 

“But now she’s hurting without you.” 

* * *

When Bora stepped out of the infirmary, she was greeted by her loved one. 

“Siyeon?” Bora’s voice ended with a gasp. “What are you doing here?”

But Siyeon only held her hand, bringing her to an empty corridor. 

There, Siyeon hugged Bora. She had heard everything, from Minji liking Yoohyeon to Minji’s past crush on her now girlfriend. 

“Siyeon, what’s wrong?” Bora returned the hug, her head resting on Siyeon’s shoulder. “You’re scaring me.”

“Nothing.” Siyeon took a deep breath. 

The black haired was glad, that she could still feel their hearts beating as one. 

“I love you, Bora.” Afraid, insecure.

“I love you too, silly.”

* * *

The gloomy school day ended and the Student Council President was alone in the Student Council room, her eyes drifting between the paperwork before her and the door. 

She silently wished that the Student Council Vice President was here. 

But Minji shook her head, drowning herself with more work, when a thought clouded her mind. 

Yoohyeon probably didn’t want to see her. 

* * *

The dark night felt quieter than usual and Yoohyeon was alone in the coffee place, her eyes drifting between the cash register before her and the door. 

She silently wished that the red haired was here. 

But Yoohyeon breathed with a quiet laugh. She had remembered, that there was no way a normie like her, could be with someone like JiU. 

Their worlds were too far apart.

* * *

_Cling._

The bell of the door rang and Yoohyeon’s heart stopped. 

“Siyeon?” 

Yoohyeon felt her shoulders relaxing, but disappointment was spelt on her face. 

“Clearly,” Siyeon took a seat, her leg shaking out of habit. “I’m not very welcomed here.”

“I,” Yoohyeon found herself fumbling with her words. “I just didn’t expect you to come.”

Siyeon did not move, a humourless laugh escaping her slightly gaped mouth. “You were expecting Minji, weren’t you.”

The younger one’s expression saddened. “I wasn’t.”

“Sure, if that lets you sleep better at night.” Siyeon muttered, standing up. She shrugged out of her blazer and tossed it onto the seat next to her table. The seat that was reserved for someone special to Yoohyeon. 

Yoohyeon stared at the seat blankly. 

“I assume that’s Minji’s usual seat.” Siyeon noticed her stare and took her blazer off it, chucking her blazer to her own seat instead. 

“Why,” Yoohyeon’s soft voice had a little annoyance. “Why are you here?”

“Everyone seem to like to question my presence.” The black haired chuckled, remembering Bora’s question that afternoon. “But I don’t blame you guys, I’m a walking catastrophe anyway.”

Siyeon unbuttoned her collars, rolling them up. “Today, I learnt that my good friend had a crush on my girlfriend before high school but backed off because she thought I would lose to her,” Siyeon stopped in her movements of rolling up her sleeves, slowly looking up at Yoohyeon. “I’m really quite the loser, I must admit.” 

Yoohyeon looked at her unsurely. 

“Don’t look at me with those pitiful eyes,” Siyeon snorted, scratching her neck. “I’m telling you this, not because I want your sympathy.” 

Then she continued folding up the sleeves of her blouse in neat, precise folds. “Now, I don’t have many good friends, so little that you can count with a single hand. Would you like to guess who?”

Yoohyeon swallowed, understanding where this was leading up to. “You’re talking about-“ She chewed on her bottom lip, “JiU.”

“Minji is the smartest fool that I know,” Siyeon smiled emptily. “She never puts herself before others.” 

Without missing a beat, she continued.

“If you push her away, she will leave, for real.” 

* * *

A sleepless night and distracted morning later, Yoohyeon entered the Student Council room stiffly, afraid of who she might meet in there.

But in there, was only Yoobin.

Yoohyeon greeted her and took a seat awkwardly, receiving the stack of papers handed to her by Yoobin. 

Where was JiU? That question ran over Yoohyeon’s mind over and over as they worked in silence.

“She’s absent today.”

Yoohyeon froze. “P-pardon?”

“Minji.” Yoobin had read Yoohyeon’s mind, her voice was calm. “She’s absent, if you’re wondering.”

“I see.” Yoohyeon didn’t know how to reply, afraid to show any form of emotions. She was not allowed to love someone like JiU, after all. Despite her mind saying ‘no’, her heart still says ‘yes’. 

Then she exhaled shakily, a sad smile in her lips, her heart was rapidly beating, pounding against her ribcage. “Is she sick?” 

“Mentally, yes.” 

Yoohyeon flinched, knowing that she was the reason for it. 

“I will be visiting her after this,” The Student Council Secretary was packing up her things until she stopped, giving Yoohyeon a glance. Her expression remained guarded. “You should come along.”

The Student Council Vice President blinked and looked up, realising that Yoobin had been watching her face. 

Yoohyeon struggled with her words, her mind racing, her expression crumbling. 

“I doubt so.”

“Even if it hurts you to see her,” Yoobin’s words were heavy, like she had a connection to that feeling. “You should,” She pointed to the file on the table. “For admin matters.”

Body stiffening, Yoohyeon took the file, her fingers wrapping on the edges of it tightly. 

* * *

Yoobin noticed Yoohyeon’s stare and hesitation when her mouth opened slightly. 

“Now, Kim Yoohyeon, if you have the urge to speak up,” Yoobin kicked her leg up onto the seat opposite her and loosened her tie. “Suppress it.”

But Yoohyeon had enough of the silence in the limousine. “Why?” A word slipped off her tongue. 

“Kim Yoohyeon,” A cold breeze of authority slipping into Yoobin’s previously neutral voice. “What did I say about suppressing the urge.”

“Why are you making me see her?” Yoohyeon’s fingers closed into fists, grabbing onto the edges of her skirt.

Yoobin raised a brow and absently replied. “Admin matters.” 

Then she turned to her side, peering at Yoohyeon. “Unless you have another intention in mind?”

Wrinkling her eyebrows, Yoohyeon’s answer came delayed. “No.” 

“But we both know it’s not just about admin matters.” Yoohyeon whispered with a weak smile. “And I don’t understand.”

Yoobin shortly closed her eyes, exhaling slowly. “Just explain to me one thing.” She scrutinized Yoohyeon’s face. “Why did you choose to accept them?” She was referring to both the scholarship and the Vice President role.

Sucking at her bottom lip, Yoohyeon avoided Yoobin’s piercing gaze. Surely Yoobin was not trying to imply her greed. 

“I was just trying to work my way through life.”

“So that’s what you see the scholarship as,” Yoobin whispered, bitterness slipping into her voice. “A ticket to success. How typical.” 

“No.” Yoohyeon rejected once more, her eyes focused on the shiny silver engraved button of Yoobin’s blazer. “That was what I thought at first. But now,” She met with Yoobin’s gaze. “I just want things to change for all of you.”

Yoobin’s jaw twitched. “What makes you think you can change things for us. The rules of our world aren’t defined by you.”

“And it will never be.” Yoohyeon nodded slowly. She had heard this many times, enough. “But ultimately our lives are in our own hands.” 

She then diverted her gaze away, outside the window of the limousine. “I‘m just trying to catalyst that change.” 

Yoobin’s wild gaze couldn’t stay focus on Yoohyeon’s face and she let out a low scoff. “And if we don’t want things to change?”

“You do,” Yoohyeon said in exasperation. “That’s why you told me where Handong was, that day.”

A pained expression flitted across Yoobin’s face, twisting Yoohyeon’s stomach at the miserable look on her face. She didn’t think she would ever see this much emotion on Yoobin’s face. “Some change does more harm than good, unfortunately.”

“But what about trying?” Yoohyeon held her breath, watching Yoobin battle her own inner demons as she struggled for an answer, a tortured look in her eyes. 

But just when Yoohyeon thought she was about to get through Yoobin, Yoobin’s voice had regained its indifference. 

“What about trying?” Yoobin repeated Yoohyeon’s words, frowning.

Confused, Yoohyeon simply stared at her. 

“Don’t you think you should heed your own advice?” 

Yoohyeon had no better response but silence, for she knew Yoobin had a point. 

* * *

“JiU, I’ve just received a word from Miss Lee Yoobin that she will be coming over.” The head butler greeted Minji, bowing. 

Minji rubbed at her eye bags, her hair dishevelled, barely half-awake. 

“I see, thank you.” 

Sighing, Minji reached for her phone on the side table. But before she unlocked her phone, she added. “Is Mr Kim in today?” 

“Yes, he will be leaving soon, however.” 

The red haired’s half opened eyelids fluttered wide open. “How soon?”

“15 minutes.” 

* * *

**JiU**

_yoobin you should've given an earlier heads up_

**Yoobin**

_if i did, you probably would've ran out of your house_

**JiU**

_my father is in_

_he won't be leaving until 15 mins later_

_you know the drill_

**Yoobin**

_well fuck then_

**JiU**

_what?_

**Yoobin**

_yoohyeon is with me_

_and we are reaching_

**JiU**

_WHAT_

* * *

"Embrace yourself."

“What do you mean by ‘embrace myself’.” Yoohyeon was bewildered. 

Sighing, Yoobin whispered, leaning so close to Yoohyeon that she could smell the mint scent from Yoobin. “Mr Kim, Minji’s father, is in. And if you think we’re not people you should mess with, our parents are on another level.”

Yoohyeon noticed the slight quiver in Yoobin’s lips. “When you see him, avoid eye contact and try to stay behind me. Don’t attract his attention if possible. Do you understand?”

Unsure, Yoohyeon muttered. “Yes.”

But Yoobin only furrowed her brows, scanning Yoohyeon’s face for any indication of how serious she took her words for. “I really hope you do.” 

* * *

Tall, broad iron gates opened up before them, a long driveway up a hill surrounded by neatly trimmed grass and occasional trees, and at last, the villa itself, its architecture seemingly inspired by American castles, but not to that scale.

“Built right after the Korean war stalemate, people wondered where the elite Kims got the money from.” Yoobin saw Yoohyeon’s widened eyes. “Correction: stolen from.” 

“Taxpayers?” Yoohyeon asked. 

“Partially, but not quite there yet.” Yoobin smirked. “Here’s a hint, you know her.”

“Siyeon’s family?” 

“Bingo.” Yoobin answered and the doors opened, with approximately 10 butlers lined up before them. “And heads up, don’t expect yourself to be welcomed here. Especially Mr Kim.” 

Then Yoobin stopped in her tracks, pulling Yoohyeon back, behind her. “In fact, don’t breathe in the same direction as him.”

Yoohyeon gulped, feeling herself cower behind Yoobin. “Is it that bad?”

“You will see.” 

* * *

“Lee Yoobin.” A low voice growled, startling the two who were making their way to their destination. 

“Fuck.” Yoohyeon heard the other girl cuss under her breath when they were stopped by the one person they were trying to avoid.

Yoohyeon saw Yoobin massage her facial muscles as she tensed her body, a smile forced. “Mr Kim.” 

The tall man had a dark expression and Yoohyeon’s eyes immediately averted away. She felt herself shrinking under his intense stare as he looked down on her, literally.

“What brings you over to my place?” Yoohyeon held her breath. “And who is this-”

“Your daughter,” Yoobin was quick to cut in, grabbing onto Yoohyeon’s hand in a protective act. “Minji. We’re here to check on her, Sir.”

But that didn’t take Mr Kim’s eyes off Yoohyeon. “And you?”

Yoohyeon felt a knot in her throat as she struggled to find her words. “Admin matters-”

“I’ve never seen you before.” Mr Kim doesn’t allow Yoohyeon to finish her sentence. He then noticed the file in her hands that had Somnia High’s Student Council logo on it. “You’re from the Student Council.”

When Yoohyeon failed to respond, Yoobin stood in for her. “Yes she is. If you could excuse us-”

“I didn’t ask you.” Mr Kim hushed Yoobin, his gaze never leaving Yoohyeon. “Unless you’re mute, I’m certain you can speak for yourself.” 

“Kim Yoohyeon.” Yoohyeon spoke shakily, taking quick short breaths. “Student Council’s Vice President, Sir.”

Yoobin felt herself mentally slapping herself. Things were getting out of hand now. “Yoohyeon-”

“Kim Yoohyeon.” Mr Kim repeated, scoffing. “A ‘Kim’.” He remarked without any real interest. “Vice pres...you’re the scholar.”

He stared at her with an expression that was incomprehensible. Then he walked past them, his shoulder brushing against Yoohyeon’s. 

“I do hope that we will not need to meet again,” Mr Kim glanced over his shoulder. “Ms Kim Yoohyeon.” 

* * *

“That’s the girl, Sir.”

“I figured.” Mr Kim’s sharp facial features twitched, as he buttoned his tuxedo cuff. “Disappointing. I thought my daughter knew better than to get herself involved with a girl like her.” 

“I’m sorry, Sir.” His lackey lowered his head. “I can settle this if you allow me to.”

“No.” The man was surprisingly calmer than what the lackey was expecting. But it intimidated him more. “She’s the scholar and now even the Vice Pres. Touch her and we’ll offend the chairman of Somnia High. It’s not worth the trade.” 

“What should we do, Sir?” 

“Nothing. I‘m certain my daughter will come to her senses, eventually. She wouldn’t want to lose something else.” Mr Kim chuckled lowly. “It was such a pity, that puny dog was rather adorable.” 

* * *

Minji was greeted by a violent kick to her door. 

“What the hell...” She stared at the door that collapsed onto the floor of her room. “Yoobin couldn’t you just knock on the door a few more times?” 

Yoobin sighed. “You wouldn’t have opened up.” 

“I would’ve, if you knocked.”

“Listen, I don't have time for this bullshit.” The shorted haired rolled her eyes and pushed Yoohyeon into the room, ignoring the door that she just kicked down. 

“You two,” Yoobin pointed to Yoohyeon then to Minji. “Talk. I don’t care how, just do it.” 

Then she left the two awkwardly glancing at each other in the room. 

* * *

"Here," Yoohyeon passed the file to Minji and their eyes locked onto each other's for a long while. 

Minji looked miserable. Her expression, which was usually an icy mask, had lost all of its edges, showing exhausted lines on her face. It was evident that she hadn't had a good night's sleep in a long while.

"Yoohyeon," Minji doesn't spare the file a glance, only looking at Yoohyeon who seemed to be about to take her leave. "I'm sorry." 

"So um," Yoohyeon joked weakly. "We're skipping the small talks now, aren't we." 

She didn't know how to respond to Minji, part of her wants to forgive Minji, to tell her that it was okay and that she loves her, but part of her is holding her back, urging her to not let her emotions cloud her judgement.

"I'm sorry, Yoohyeon." Minji repeats, running her hand through her disheveled hair. Only then, after Minji had brushed the stray locks of red hair away from her face, Yoohyeon could see the weariness of Minji's downturned expression. Yoohyeon was hurting, but it hurts her even more to see the sadness on Minji's face.

"JiU..." Yoohyeon tries to find her words, only to stay silent when she couldn't find the right words. That was a first for Yoohyeon, whom had endless words whenever she's around Minji.

Feeling fidgety from the lack of words, Yoohyeon glided her fingers along the grand piano that was in Minji's awfully large room. Her fingertips felt the coldness of the smooth keys. The beautiful instrument was left there, untouched by its owner, just for display purposes only. 

And speaking of instruments, Minji spoke once again, sounding like a broken one. "We can work things out-"

"Work things out?" Yoohyeon snapped, her expression was in disbelief. "Can we really?"

It was Minji's turn to struggle for a reply. She was lost in a sea of lamentations. They could never be together and they both knew that. 

"Min-" Yoohyeon felt her tongue getting caught between her teeth. She corrected herself. "JiU, please know what you're getting yourself into."

Minji only responded with more silence and Yoohyeon outright snorted, tears accompanying. "So, do you really think we can work things out?" Yoohyeon's fingers pressed down hard on the piano's keys, striking a loud, painful chord. Her restless wild eyes roamed Minji's face as if she was desperately trying to read her expression. "Don't say you don't know. It's a yes or no question."

The voice was quiet and hesitant. "Yes." Minji heaved before taking another deeper breath.

"Yes," She repeated with conviction. "I want us to work things out, together." Minji pulled Yoohyeon into a tight embrace, desperate. This time, Yoohyeon doesn't resist, letting her tired body rest against Minji's. 

"You're horrible." Yoohyeon bursted out in exasperation. "I can't believe just some words from you will make me fall head over heels for you again." She pounded her fists on Minji's chest, crying. 

Minji felt the air knocked out of her lungs but she did not falter, nor did she loosen her wrap around Yoohyeon. Every punch on Minji grew weaker as Yoohyeon's breathing grew heavier. 

"I hate you." Yoohyeon felt herself choking on her own words.

By now, Yoohyeon had stopped hitting Minji, her hands weakly sliding down Minji's body. With every once of her strength drained out, Minji slowly let go of Yoohyeon to look at Yoohyeon's red rimmed eyes. 

"I love you, Yoohyeon." Minji's voice came off as a bit of raw.

Rubbing at her eyes, Yoohyeon sniffed. "I love you too, Minji."

Minji felt herself smiling again, at the younger one's slight stutter. 

"So if you mean it any of the things you've said to me, prove it." Yoohyeon breathed, subconsciously leaning in towards Minji.

"I will," Minji croaked out, clenching her teeth in a desperate attempt to stop herself from crying. 

Mistakes didn't exist to be erased, they serve as a reminder to not to be repeated. Minji was uncertain of how she was going to make up for her past mistakes, and she knew she had a long way to go. But what she was certain of, is that she will be taking one step at a time, starting from here.

"I will, I promise."

* * *

They worked things out, clearing any misunderstandings and setting rules that they had to abide to, to keep their relationship a secret. Despite their limitations, the two were contented with how things were. 

Things didn't feel like it was going to get any better for the two and a month past. Nothing much had changed, though Minji's black hair roots were starting to show, and Yoohyeon had gotten skillful in her coffee making techniques. 

But things were not as simple as they wished. Nothing in life is.

“Yooh, babe, honey, my puppy, please.” Minji pouted while the other ignored, making the regular behind the counter. 

“Minji, calling me sweet names won’t work.” Yoohyeon sighed. Though it did a little, as Yoohyeon felt her heart jump a little. 

"It does." Minji groaned, sinking down on her usual seat. "You straddled me in the student council room when I called you my puppy."

Yoohyeon's eyes widened, blushing furiously. "I sat on you, not straddle. And keep it down, what if someone hears you?"

"Same thing." Minji shrugged, smirking. "And no one comes here at this time, we know that."

“Still, we can’t skip the ball to dance on our own.” Yoohyeon said, crossing her arms.

The ball, hosted by a student as a birthday celebration, was a norm for Somnia High for students mingle around to increase their connections. And Minji had been trying to persuade her girlfriend to ditch the ball for them to have their own private dance. She had been at it for the past few days, Yoohyeon was impressed by Minji's persistance. 

“If both the Student Council President and Vice President does not make it for the birthday ball, what would the student body think?” Yoohyeon gave a very good point. “Besides,” her tone lowered. “It’s Ishikii’s birthday ball that we are talking about.”

Ishikii. That name stung both their hearts whenever it was mentioned. Minji was glad that Ishikii was foolish enough to create a mess out of herself so that she could call their engagement off without raising too much suspicion. Though, Ishikii had been on their case, getting on both their nerves whenever possible. 

"Ah, fuck her." Minji waved her hand dismissively.

"Hey," Yoohyeon frowned as she gave Minji her regular. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Minji was confused. Then she grinned mischievously. "Oh, fuck her? No babe, only you."

Yoohyeon almost choked on her own drink. "Flirt."

* * *

"You look ravishing." Minji whispered to Yoohyeon backstage, when they were left alone, amidst their preparation for the commencement of the ball that night. 

"Shhh." Yoohyeon hushed the other girl, looking around nervously. "Someone could've heard you, JiU."

"Aw I thought we promised that you'll call me 'Minji' when no one is around." Minji grew bolder, pulling Yoohyeon's hand to her and giving it a quick peck.

"Oh my gosh, stop it." Yoohyeon slapped Minji's shoulder gently with her other free hand before pulling her hand away. It didn't mean Yoohyeon didn't like the peck, though. "That's only when we are totally out of sight from others. We're in school now, JiU. We ought to be careful."

"Alright, alright." Minji huffed, playful. "I will be giving my speech soon, meet me later at the dance floor?"

"No." Yoohyeon rejected.

"What?" Minji's expression and stance showed that she was not expecting a rejection as an answer. 

"I can't be seen near you, JiU." Yoohyeon reminded, pain twisting her words slightly. 

"Then who will dance with you?" 

"Are you seriously worried over that?" Yoohyeon narrowed her eyes on JiU who was in a spotless suit. "When I am this hot? Oh please, I won't be lonely."

"Wha-" Minji was interrupted by a crew member who gave Minji the signal to be ready for her speech that was in less than a minute. While she adjusted her tie to cover her first button, Minji whispered. "I will personally tend to whoever touches you."

Yoohyeon giggled. "Go on now, everyone is waiting."

* * *

Alone by the snack bar, Yoohyeon found herself drinking her third cup of fruit punch, the only non-alcoholic drink they had to offer. 

"Yooh?" The younger one joined by Yoohyeon's side, grabbing a cup of fruit punch for herself. "Why are you alone here?"

"Handong didn't want to come because of..." Yoohyeon's voice trailed off, remembering how the two hadn't had much progress even after Yoohyeon and Minji had gotten together secretly. The taller girl saw a girl all over Yoobin on the dance floor, while Yoobin reacted mechanically, not giving the girl the expected intimacy. "Reasons. And Bora is probably making out with Siyeon in one of the restroom's cubicle."

"Right." Gahyeon laughed at how accurate Yoohyeon's guess was. It was exactly what Bora told Gahyeon before the younger one saw Bora pulling Siyeon by her tie into the restroom when Gahyeon wanted to visit the restroom. That immediately made Gahyeon detour to another restroom. 

"And you know, she's probably dancing with another girl right now." Yoohyeon sounded jealous, Gahyeon noticed.

"Hm, actually," Gahyeon begged to differ. "I saw JiU alone by the stage." 

Gahyeon's words perked Yoohyeon's interest. "Really?"

"Yea," Gahyeon handed the emptied glass to the waiter. "She was watching the dance floor, I must say, very intensely."

The younger one stared at Yoohyeon who stretched her neck a little, in an attempt to look through the crowd on the dance floor, probably in search of Minji. 

Yoohyeon bit down on her lip gently, smiling just a little wryly. "That's...relieving to hear."

* * *

"Kim JiU." A person called out to the Student Council President. Minji turned, only to see the one person she prayed never to talk to again.

"Ishikii." Minji greets drily. 

The girl cocked her head to the side a little. "That's all?"

"Happy birthday too, I guess." Minji added, with no attempt in sounding genuine.

Nonetheless, Ishikii accepted it. "Thanks, JiU." Her eyes followed Minji's distracted gaze, towards the crowded dance floor. "Looking for a dance partner?"

_Fuck, it's too early for this_ , Minji sighed. The ball barely started half an hour ago and Minji was trying her best to stay out of sight for the first hour, before leaving once an hour had past, as a sign of respect. The Student Council President was going to need to entertain the birthday girl for the next half an hour while not trying to make her displeasure too obvious. 

"Dance is not my thing." Minji gave a poor lie, praying that it will throw Ishikii off. But it doesn't work.

"Not mine either." Ishikii excused. "Could Ms President of Student Council kindly dance with the birthday girl?"

She _could_ , Minji mused, and whether she _would_ dance with her was a totally different story. Minji knew that cunning girl would pull the birthday excuse on her and there was nothing she could do to reject her, not when she still had a reputation to keep. 

Without a word, Minji stuck her hand out reluctantly to receive Ishikii's hand. 

* * *

They had been dancing for a good while now, and Ishikii was not lying when she said dance was not her thing. 13, Minji counted, was the number of times Ishikii had stepped on Minji's oxford shoes within the time they joined the dance floor. What was once Minji's clean and flawlessly seamed oxford shoes, was now stepped on, dirty and worn. Minji had her hand uncomfortably placed on Ishikii's waist while Ishikii held Minji's other hand tightly, not seeming to notice the fact that she was murdering Minji's toes. 

"My father was very disappointed in you, JiU." Ishikii whispered into Minji's ear after she pretended to lose her footing, leaning onto Minji. "He asked me why you had our engagement called off."

Shoving Ishikii with some force for Ishikii to regain her own balance, Minji grounded her teeth. "Seems like you haven't told him about your childishness. Need me to tell him for you?"

"Oh JiU," Ishikii let out a humourless laugh. "Your humour is undeniably the worst, as I've remembered."

"Your personality too, don't you think?" Minji made no effort to suppress her scoff. 

Ishikii does not flatter, the smug look on her face was disturbing. "It seems like we have an audience." She glanced over Minji's shoulder, to see the Student Council Vice President watching them from the snack bar. "Let's give her a little performance, shall we?"

Minji does not get a chance to refuse when Ishikii crashed her lips clumsily onto Minji's. Ishikii had expected fireworks, tingles and desire, but in the end it felt nothing more than sloppiness and wetness, with a slight sensation of coldness. The kiss was brief, perfunctory. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Minji hissed, pushing Ishikii away instantly after she felt Ishikii's tongue prying her mouth open. 

Ishikii's tongue peeked out to wet her lips. "Pity, the audience left before the performance is over." 

Minji turned to look at the direction Ishikii was looking, her eyes widening when she saw Yoohyeon squeezing her way out of the ballroom, her hands clenched in fists.

"Fuck you Ishikii." Minji wished she could hurt Ishikii's plastic face. "Fuck you."

"Oh you have no idea, JiU." Ishikii scowled, contented by Minji's response. "I've been waiting to hear this from you."

* * *

"Yoohyeon!" Minji caught up to Yoohyeon only after she had stopped, when she had nowhere else to run to. They were on the rooftop of Somnia High, the breathtaking night view from above was blurry as Minji focused on her love that was right before her. 

"It's not like what you saw." The red haired explained, inching closer to Yoohyeon who had her back facing her. 

Minji heard the younger one sigh. "What? The kiss was a friendly kiss?" 

"It wasn't a kiss," Minji wanted to clarify. "It was sexual harassment. And besides, I pushed her away, why are you mad?"

But Minji was only even more confused when Yoohyeon did not take Minji's words well, shaking Minji's hand off when she tried to hold her shoulder.

"I'm not mad, JiU." Yoohyeon was wary about the fact that they were still in Somnia High. "I'm just...upset."

"And why?" Minji frowned, her hands finally allowed to stay on Yoohyeon as she slipped them around the taller girl's waist. "Jealous?"

"To say I'm jealous is to oversimplify matters." Yoohyeon stroked the arms around her, Minji's physical presence gave her comfort. "It scares me knowing that many more things could've happened back then." She breaks out of Minji's back-hug to look at Minji in her eyes.

Minji saw insecurity within Yoohyeon's glistening eyes.

"I felt so powerless back then, JiU."

Everything Yoohyeon said was true and Minji hated that she could not refute them. She hated how despite them trying their best to make things work, to live their lives frivolously, it would eventually boil down to the cold harsh reality between their social status. They can never truly be happy and free. 

"But I'm here now, aren't I?" Minji's thumb rubbed at Yoohyeon's cheek, right below her teary eyes. "I'm here." She repeated, reassuringly.

Minji's voice was soothing to the ears. Mellow, soft, earnest. Yoohyeon hated and loved how easily she was captivated by it.

"Now milady," Minji chirped, lightening the mood in an instant. "Since we are here, may I have this dance?"

She bowed, her hand stuck out, ready to receive the younger one's hand. 

"You may."

And they danced under the moonlight, hands on each other, with countless stars watching over them. They felt happiness in obliviousness, as their dance continued, in the lens of a hidden camera. 

* * *

Last night's incident had an effect on Minji as she regained her consciousness of the stark differences between her world and Yoohyeon's. 

Her restless eyes roamed the dark ceiling above her as she stayed in her bed, counting. 

In a minute's time, at least five servants will enter her room. In two minutes, they will assist Minji in making her bed. And in three minutes, she would be led to the restroom to wash up, while one of them will be updating her on the schedule for that day, along side with some world news worthy of her attention. 

Five. Minji heard footsteps outside her door. Four. The door clicked. Three. The servants were lining up beside Minji's bed. Two. The lights in Minji's room lit up in a gradual gradient brightness setting that was gentle for Minji's eyes to adapt to. One. The head butler greeted Minji with a bow.

"Good morning, JiU."

"Morning." Minji was tired, not because she had not slept a wink since last night's incident.

And as she dressed up into her uniform, Minji's hand stopped in the motion of pulling her tie up. She stared at her exposed first button, remembering Siyeon's stubbornness to wear her tie properly. 

If she wanted freedom, Minji was going to take small baby steps, starting from here.

* * *

"Darling, dear, come join us for breakfast." Mrs Kim beamed when she saw her beloved daughter in the dining hall. "Your father wants to have today's breakfast with you."

Something was up, Minji sensed, knowing that Mr Kim never liked having a heavy breakfast. Why would he want to have a breakfast with her?

"Yes, mother." Minji obeyed, settling down on the other end of the table, facing her father. She saw his facial features sharpening. 

"What happened to your tie?" What a great start, Minji mused. 

"I would have it put on later," Minji sliced her pancakes into half. 

"Are you trying to defy me?" Mr Kim's voice boomed, startling Minji, the servants by the side and Mrs Kim included. Mrs Kim then waved her hand below the table, signalling for the servants to leave the Kims alone in the dining hall. 

"No," Minji felt her throat turning coarse. "Father."

"Dear, put on your tie now." Mrs Kim smiled tensely, trying her very best to ignore Mr Kim's glare. 

Minji unwillingly dropped her knife, messily lobbing the tie around her neck, all to provoke Mr Kim.

"Kim JiU!" Mr Kim slammed the table, sending a wave of tremble that shook all the cutleries and utensils there were on the table. Minji had herself prepared for the worst, calming herself immediately after flinching from the sudden slam. 

"Calm down honey-" Mrs Kim attempted to sooth her husband, only to be rudely interjected when Mr Kim growled. 

"First you called the engagement off, then you humiliated the daughter of a Japanese politician." Mr Kim's hand reached for the butter knife that was nearest to him. "And that's not enough for you," He lifted the knife, pointing it at Minji threateningly. "Now you are even with that worthless bitch."

Minji was stunned, though it was not for long. She knew that she couldn't hide it from him forever. Sure, Minji was fine with her father insulting her, but when it came to him insulting the love of her life, Minji could not tolerate it.

"She's not worthless." Minji said challengingly. "She's mine. My everything."

"You-"

"Honey, please put the knife down," Mrs Kim held Mr Kim's hand that wielded the knife. "You'll hurt our daughter."

"Our daughter?" Mr Kim laughed, sarcastically. "She only brought shame to our family."

Minji stood, ready to leave the table. Both halves of her pancakes were left untouched. It seems like she have had her fill for this morning.

"I'm giving you two options," Mr Kim starts, the butter knife still in his hand. "One, you will leave for the US. Two, the girl leaves."

He stuck the butter knife into the bowl of margarine that was beside his plate of pancakes. "Your choice, now."

Both options pained Minji but she knew what she must do. 

"I will leave." Was her answer.

"You leave tonight."

* * *

_Cling._

The red haired walked in to see the hot choco already on the table by her usual seat. It was a routine so familiar to Yoohyeon, she could estimate Minji's time of arrival with accuracy. 

Minji does not utter a word, silently drinking her hot choco in urgent sips, ignoring the scalding feeling on her tongue as the warm fluid filled her dry mouth. It was the first time Yoohyeon had seen Minji drinking the regular in such haste.

"Minji, slow down." Yoohyeon smiles lightly. "It isn't going anywhere."

Then Minji choked on the hot choco, coughing vehemently.

"Was it something I said?" Yoohyeon blinked, gently patting Minji's back as Minji tried to regain her composure.

By now, the drink was finished, under less than a minute. 

"Yoohyeon." Minji manages, a near whisper. "Make me another, please?"

"Of course," The younger one's smile does not fade. "Give me a moment."

Minji watched the younger one busying herself behind the counter, her back view reminding Minji very much of the first time she laid her eyes on her. 

"Minji, oh my god, are you crying?" Yoohyeon returned with another cup, worry slipping into her voice when she saw Minji's lashes brimmed with tears.

Minji does not respond, her shaking hands reached for the cup.

"What's wrong?" Yoohyeon tries again, kneeling beside Minji's seat as she stroked Minji's hair, in a regular and slow pattern. 

"N-nothing..." Minji wiped the tears away with her sleeve, hoping to come off as casual as she sipped the second cup. This time, the hot beverage came off too hot against Minji's tongue and she winced, fanning her opened mouth. "I just really love hot choco, I guess."

But it was clear that Minji was not okay and Yoohyeon felt her heart twisting in pain, helpless. 

"Yoohyeon." Minji's voice trembled. 

"Hm?" Yoohyeon waits, her head tilting slightly, her expression was relaxed when Minji was finally talking.

"I love you." 

Even through the blur of tears, she saw the smile on Yoohyeon's face.

"I love you too, Minji."

Yoohyeon interlocked her fingers with Minji's. 

"I really do," Minji repeats, her fingers slowly unwinding from Yoohyeon's. "Please know this." 

* * *

The next day felt strange, empty even. But Yoohyeon didn't know why. 

Maybe it was the missing 'good morning' text from Minji, maybe it was the silence in the Student Council room when she entered. 

"Yoohyeon." Yoobin greeted the confused Yoohyeon when she saw Yoohyeon looking for Minji.

There were emotions on Yoobin's face, none of it seemed positive. 

"Where is Minji?" 

"She left."

* * *

Yoohyeon was running, her legs were cramping in pain, her muscles were exhausted. 

_Yoohyeon, my puppy, I know you will hate me when you hear this. But I hope you will still hear me out…_

God damn it, Yoohyeon hated her. She hated her so fucking much. The ground was starting to feel soft as her legs grew weaker and emotions welled up in her chest.

_Even with the riches I have, you made me realise I had nothing. You made me realise that to have everything was never enough, without you._

"Then why did you leave me?" Yoohyeon screamed, her bangs falling into her wild eyes. 

_But love isn’t about keeping them by your side forever, it’s about doing what’s best for them. I love you, Kim Yoohyeon, really._

"You selfish fool!" Pain strained her windpipes. Her knees buckled as she fell to her knees. "Who are you to decide what's best for me?" Yoohyeon's fingers dug deep into the wet soil beneath her, her knuckles turned white.

"I love you too." It was just a chopped whisper, a faint mutter that fell over Yoohyeon's quivering lips. " _You_ were what's best for me."

_Fate was what brought me to you, right? Then maybe, one day, fate will bring us back together again._

_And hopefully when it does, our worlds will be the same._

* * *

**Epilogue**

**7 months later**

_Cling_.

The shop’s bell rang at an ungodly hour of 1am. A customer had walked in, her steps were smooth and she did not falter nor did she show any second thoughts. It appeared like it was not her first time here, and that she had everything under her control.

She sat at the seat beside the window, the seat that had the clearest view of that building that stood out from its neighbouring buildings. 

“What would you like to drink?”

The customer looked right at the worker, with a pair of eyes that had an expectant gaze, her jet-black hair let down on her shoulders. 

“Anything you recommend.” Her voice had a tinge of familiarity. 

“Okay, I will get it ready in a moment.” 

Taking the first sip of the served beverage, the customer stilled, hovering the cup above the table surface. The corners of her lips curled up slightly, trembling. 

“Does this,” The customer took a second sip. “Happen to be hot choco with a pump of caramel?” 

“Yes.” The worker observed the customer’s response with worry. “Do you not like it?”

“How can I not like it?” Ducking her head, the customer smiled. Her index finger traced the rim of the teacup. “I loved it months ago.”

“What about now?” 

“Most definitely,” the customer said quietly. “I still love it.”

* * *

“Thanks for covering the past few night shifts for me, Rosé.” The brunette thanked, as she received the keys from her coworker. 

“Oh it’s nothing, Yoohyeon.” Rosé waved her hand casually, shutting the cash register. “Hope you passed your promotional exams.” 

“Yea, I had really productive study sessions for the past few nights.” Yoohyeon replied gleefully, flipping through the book that had all the scribbled down orders. 

Suddenly, she stopped at a page. It was the page that had an order for a night not too long ago. 

“Rosé,” Yoohyeon’s heart pounded heavily against her chest. “Did you take an order at 1am a few nights before?” 

“Hm?” Rosé‘s brows furrowed as she tried to recall. When she was shown the page that had the single order, it clicked. “Ah, yea I did. She was the only customer for the past few nights. She came only once, though.”

“Oh.” Yoohyeon gnawed at the insides of her cheeks as she stared at the order. 

_‘1 Hot Choco w 1 Caramel Pump’_

She read the order over and over. 

_What are the odds?_

“Did the customer order this specifically?” Yoohyeon felt the strong urge to know, even if she knew how slim the chances were. 

But Rosé shook her head. “She asked for my recommendation so I just stuck with the drink you always make for yourself.” Then Rosé scratched her head. “Also, she said she loved it.” 

Yoohyeon blinked. “She did?”

“Mhm.” Rosé leaned on the counter that Yoohyeon was behind, propping her chin on her hand. “She was really pretty too.” 

The coffee machine behind them had sounded, signalling for further instructions. Walking over to it, Yoohyeon pressed the ‘complete’ button and precariously served the hot cup of beverage to Rosé. “How did she look like?” 

Yoohyeon watched Rosé as she gently blew on the surface of the hot beverage. After taking her first sip, Rosé lowered her cup. “She had a really attractive demeanour, slim and curvy figure, long hair-“

“Red hair?” The brunette questioned further.

Rosé looked at her coworker with a raised brow. “Why are you so interested?”

“Nothing,” Yoohyeon’s panic and clumsiness had toppled the fake decorative plant beside her over.

“Was just wondering if she was someone...” Yoohyeon held onto the fake plant pot tightly. “Someone I knew.” 

“I see,” Rosé hummed. “Nope, her hair was jet-black.” 

“Oh.” Yoohyeon’s voice sounded disappointed. “Probably wasn’t her then.” 

* * *

After the graduation ceremony, the senior classes were dispatched to take photographs of memory with their friends. 

“The school will be quieter without you guys,” Gahyeon held Handong’s hand. “It’ll just be me and Yoohyeon now.”

Yoohyeon nodded. “We will miss you guys.”

“You won’t miss me too much,” Handong chuckled softly. “I will likely intern at this school.”

“Hm, interesting.” Gahyeon smirked, nudging Handong by her arm. “I heard a certain someone’s family is investing in this school for further expansion.”

“Huh?” Yoohyeon was confused. “Who?”

“Yes, yes.” Handong sighed, giving in to Gahyeon’s teases. “Yoobin’s family is interested in Somnia high, my father’s company. That doesn’t mean anything else.”

“Oh yes it does,” Gahyeon poked Handong. “Your family’s influence has risen through investments in the past years, you now stand a chance with…”

But Handong only frowned. “Anonymous investments.” She added. “It must be Yoobin’s doings. Siyeon, do you know about this?”

Siyeon twirled the graduate cap with her index finger. “All those hoes she dated? She only wanted their money.”

That answered Handong’s question and everyone was silent. 

Bora figured it was the opportunity to break the news. 

“We will be leaving tonight,” Bora’s voice was soft, her fingers interlocking with Siyeon’s. Siyeon gave Bora an assuring smile.

“So soon?” Gahyeon whined. “You guys barely graduated.”

“It’ll be harder for them to leave,” Handong walked towards the couple. “If they waited any longer.”

She hugged them, her chin resting on Bora’s shoulder. Her eyes closing, she whispered. “I’m so happy for the two of you.”

Handong pulled away shortly with a smile. “Promise me to protect her forever, Siyeon.”

“As long as you love me,” Siyeon pecked Bora’s hand, her eyes never leaving Bora’s. “We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke.”

“Siyeon’s such a hopeless romantic,” Yoohyeon commented and they all laughed. That seconds of laughter felt surreal, so unreal, especially after everything they’ve been through, together.

The corners of Yoohyeon’s eyes lifted as she felt tears threatening to fall. 

“You okay?” Gahyeon whispered, noticing. 

“I’m fine,“ Yoohyeon nodded once more, rubbing at the corner of her eyes. “These are tears of joy.”

Everyone seemed like they have their happy ending, everyone except her.

“My apologies, I just remembered I left something in the Student Council room,” Handong was quick to leave. “I will catch up later.”

Handong knew, _someone would be waiting for her there._

And when Handong had left, the rest started to go on their separate ways, Siyeon and Bora wanted to visit the old dance studio, Gahyeon needed to congratulate her seniors and Yoohyeon was left alone. 

She watched the brown leafs fall from the shedding trees. Autumn brought forth an early evening, signifying the beginning of long periods of harsh loneliness and numb frostbite. 

_It must be sunny on the other side of the world,_ Yoohyeon thought, leaning against a bare oak tree, as she watched the crowd. Loneliness was creeping up to her.

Then, amongst the sea of students in their graduation gowns, a figure had stood out to Yoohyeon. 

There she stood, her presence squeezing Yoohyeon’s heart. 

Yoohyeon’s mind was racing, her heart was numb, her body was shaking. 

But Yoohyeon lost sight of her, when the crowd moved. 

She had never left her heart.

* * *

_"Hey Yoohyeon!"_

_"Hi Bora..."_

_"What's with the lacklustre reply?"_

_"Bora, it's midnight here."_

_"Oh right, time difference, my bad."_

_"...Any updates?"_

_"There's no news of her here, heck, we don't even know if she's really here."_

_"I see...thank you Bora."_

_"Yoohyeon, we'll find her."_

_"I know we will. Fate will bring her to me."_

* * *

**A year later**

“We made it,” Gahyeon hugged Yoohyeon in a tight hug, squealing. “We finally graduated!”

Yoohyeon giggled, not minding the slight suffocation from her friend’s hug. “Yea, we actually did it.”

The smaller one jumped on the spot, excitedly. “Quick, I will get Handong from the administration office and you facetime Bora.”

“Oh Gahyeon,” Yoohyeon smiled at the younger one’s energy. “It’s probably midnight at Bora’s. She wouldn’t be awake to answer.”

“No,” Gahyeon pouted as she started walking away, yelling. “I made Bora promise me to be awake so she can see us in our graduation gowns!”

“If you say so,” Yoohyeon replied in a slightly lower volume, fishing out her phone. 

As Yoohyeon waited for Bora to answer the call, her eyes had wandered off the phone screen, onto the crowd before her, observing the different cliques gathering to congratulate each other. 

Everyone was so peaceful on this very special day, it was hard to believe that such a school was divided in the first place. Yoohyeon was glad that _her_ departure a year back had meant something — it had left a positive mark on this school. It was something that Yoohyeon wished she could tell _her_. 

“Did you hear? Someone saw a person who looked like _her_...” 

Whispers and murmurs flooded Yoohyeon’s sensitive ears as groups of graduates passed by her. Yoohyeon’s expectant eyes darted around the crowd desperately. 

It was not long before a figure stood out to Yoohyeon, just like a year ago. She had a familiar silhouette, her long hair no longer the shade of colour that Yoohyeon had remembered. It was of a darker, mature colour — jet-black. And it looked beautiful on her.

This time, even amongst the moving crowd, Yoohyeon’s eyes never lost her. The distance between them drew closer.

Fate had brought her back. For real.

“Yoohyeon.”

Yoohyeon couldn’t contain a smile.

“Minji.”

  
  
**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading till the end! 
> 
> I had this fic idea for 3 months and originally I posted it as a [social media au](https://twitter.com/softyooh/status/1120265491770007552) on [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/softyooh) but i decided to post it as both a fic and social media au :)
> 
> these 3 months has been an emotional ride and i couldnt have done it without the support of my readers on twitter <3 
> 
> till we meet again, in the next fic :D


End file.
